Blind Love, Blind Rage Blind Hearts
by AndWeAllReturnToOurRoots
Summary: Sonny and Chad have a complicated relationship. They want eachother.But they dont.When smooth talking, good lookin, all out bad boy Zach comes along. Him and Sonny might end up together. But not if Chad has anythin 2 do w/it. Sonny's His. Noone elses. R
1. Sonny's Freaky Dream!

**This is my first story in like two years. The chapters start out short. Then get longer. Tell me what you think.  
Disclaimer: Although i do not own Sonny with a Chance. I would like to! :)**

"Munroe! What are you doing in here?" Chad Dillon Cooper asked as her watched the brown-eyed brunette stare in wonder at the studio. Acting like a little kid at an amusement park. "Ehhhem. Earth to Random!" He repeated. She snapped out of her trance. "Ohh. Well thats funny Chad. I should ask you the same thing." She replied spitting out his name, also flushed and embarrassed. "Uhhm. This is MY studio." He said laughed at her slowness. "Err. Oh! Right! I was just looking for Portlynn. To... Uhh Trade notes for the test in Geomotry tomorrow." He watched as she said this running to Portlynn and dragging her into the other room. She was weird. Cute, he admitted to himself. But weird. In Port's dressing room Sonny whispered "I dont know what to do! I need your advice." Port replied with. "What? Slow down Sonny. Whats the problem?", "Marshall wants either Tawni or Me to guest star on next weeks episode of Mac Falls. And i dont think i can do it. I mean, Its a love episode. With Chad. I- I- I Just dont know" She rushed, taking a deep breath."Sonny. Breath. Its going to be okay. I promise. Why dont you just have Tawni do it? It really isnt a big deal." Portlynn said taking a seat next to Sonny, in order to attempt to calm her. "I did! Tawni said no, shes got a modeling shoot on top of 'So Random!', she cant fit anything else in. And you remember what happened last time Chad and I worked together. He convinced me that i was going to fall in love with him. I almost did!" Sonny started to calm down. Talking helped, somewhat. "Ohh Yeahh. I remember. Maaan. That was a disaster. Ohh Boy. Go clean yourself up. Its not the end of the world. I'll figure something out." Portlynn said pulling the upset girl into a hug.  
Sonny found her way back to her dressing room. She sat on the overly-pillowed chair, and fell asleep.

~Sonny's Dream~ ~~~~~~"Ohh Penny. Words can not explain my love for you. All those years. All those fights. All the stupid arguements. Were just may way of flirting. Please forgive me! I'll never leave you again. I promise!" An overly dramatic Mac(Chad) said from the ground, on one knee.  
"Maaac. How can i ever forgive you? You left me for the Olivia girl. And broke my heart! Never. Never Again can you fix that. Not even with that 6 Karot gold diamond ring in your hand. Never!" Penny(Sonny) said as she fake cried into her hands. She fell to her knees, and sobbed for what seemed like hours. "Penny. Please. I promise you. It hurt me as much as it hurt you. Please. Forgive me. Im so sorry." Chads character Mac said as he too fell to the floor crying. "**Hiccup** Okay Mac. But you have to know something... Im pregnant Chad. And Its yours" The characters changed, the scenes changed. It was just regular Sonny, and cocky Chad. In His new car. Driving down Bellflower in Lakewood "What?" Chad screamed as he slammed on the brakes, as another car came and T-Boned them, forcing them into the air, his Nissan Z350 flipped about six times before rolling to a complete stop. "Ohh My God. Chad. Are... Are you okay? I cant. I cant breathe. Chad! Im so sorry. I Love you. Please. Please stay. I - I - Love you. Save me!" Sonny said from the passenger seat trying to shake Chad awake. "I Love you!" She screamed.~~~~~~~~ Tawni, Portlynn and Zorra walked in on a sleeping Sonny, shaking. She started crying then the crying turned to screaming, the screaming turned into a few coherant sentances. "Chad! Wake up! I Love you! I need you. It's all my fault" Portlynn rushed to Sonny's side and shook her awake. "Huh? What?" Sonny sat right up, and automatically wiped the terars from her face, without even thinking about it. "Hey Guys. Sorry. Just took a nap." She said yawning. "Clearly. Im just going to cut to the chase. What did you have a dream about?" Tawni asked. Taking a seat in front of Sonny and Port. "Oh. Nothing. Just uhh. Home. The farm. Wisconsin. You know." Sonny replied flustered. "Hunn. We walked in on you screaming and crying for Chad to wake up. Tell us what happened. Now!" Port said. Sonny gave a short recap of what just happened. "Wow. Err. Thats strange. Wow. You havent even stared working with him, and your already dreaming about him? Wow. Maybe you are in love with him!" Zorra chimed in, attempting to add some sort of comic relief.

**And there it is! First Chapter. Read, And Review!  
Thanks!  
3 -M**


	2. Betrayl Backstabbing, & Befriending!

**And we meet again? Just kidding. So here is chapter 2! I have decided to post a few chapters. Then post more, after you review. Relax, Read, and Review! Ohh. I know. Some characters are a little Ooc. Like Portlynn! And Tawni. Somewhat?  
_Disclaimer: If only i owned Sonny With A Chance. The world would be a better place. (Probably not) *Dramatic Sigh*  
_But! Since i dont. The world will continue to smell like dead things! (Idk?)**

"Ughhh! Stupid. Freakin'. Photograpgher. Can. Kiss. My. Ass!" Tawni screamed slamming her phone on to the coffee table. Sonny looked up from her Tween Weekly magazine to see a very angry Tawni Hart staring at her like she was about to stab Sonny in the face. "Wow... Uhh Tawni. Deep breaths. In. Ouut. In. Out. Whats going on?" Sonny said as she put down her magazine and turned on her "Dr. Phil" mode. "Did you not hear me? I said that the stupid photographer cancelled on me and doesnt wanna do the shoot." She said flopping down beside Sonny and laying her head on Sonny's shoulder. 'Wow. This is awkward, and strange' Sonny thought. "Well. What can i do to help?" She asked. "You can kill that photographer for me, for starters." Tawni replied. "No Can do. Ask Zorra." Sonny said jumping up from her seat on the couch. "Jeez Sonny. Calm down. I was just kidding. I need you to help my find something to do. Like a show. Or something like that." Tawni said smiling softly. "Ohh. Well what about the episode of Mac Falls, Marshall wants one of us to do?" Sonny laughed mischeviously, except she didnt do it out loud. Portlynn did pull some strings. Tawni has to do the show now. "Well... That could work. Better than nothing. Thanks Sonny. Thats why i... am affectionate about you!" Tawni replied, as she gave Sonny a big hug and ran from the room. "I love you too Tawni!" Sonny called after the blonde. Sonny re-took her seat on the couch and flipped on the tv. And bless her heart. Mac Falls was on. She was about to change the channel when a preview of next weeks episode came on. "Ohh Penny. I Love You. With every breath i breathe. I never wanna lose you. Forever and Always Baby. You and me!" Mac said. 'Ohh God. Its happening.' Sonny thought. But before she could flip off the tv, it was over and a new episode of So Random! came on. She was just getting into it when Portlynn threw open the door, and shouted "I did it! Who loves me?" And jumped on the couch. "I do!" Sonny said grabbing Port into a big hug. "Thank You! What. What did you do?" She asked bewildered. "Ohh. I called Mark, The photograpgher, and told him Tawni had a sudden break out of chiken pox and couldnt do it!" Port grinned misheviously. "Wow. Thats intense. Hopefully she doesnt find out." Sonny replied a bit disappointed that her friend would go to such an extremety to help her. "Ohh Cheer up! Im going to make it up to her. Were going to throw her a BIG BIG surprise 17th Birthday Party the 17th." Port said laughing. "Aah Ha! I see. Wait. This 17th?" Sonny asked. "well Yes. Silly. Did you forget your best friends birthday?" She replied. "No. Its just that weve got 2 weeks. It better be BIG and GREAT! A/B- List only." Sonny said. While this conversation was going on Tawni was out in the hallway. She heard everything. Portlynn maybe be a backstabber. She may have just betrayed her. But she had a trick up her sleeve for Sonny. Since it was ALL for Her. Tawni decided this. And that when it came time for her 'Surprise Party' she would use her best acting skills to be Completely and Utterly shocked. Now it was her turn for betrayl, and her 'Mischevious' laugh! And so she did.  
~Chad's Pov~ Wow. This is ridiculous. I requested Sonny. So i didnt have to work with blondie. CDC. Always gets what he wants. Why not now? was Sonny to good to do his show? Nahh. Of course not. She does So Random! And thats Waaay worse than Mackenzie Falls. Wait a minute. What am i talking about. Mac Falls is the best show, on any network. God. This girl drives me insane. Shes got me second guessing myself. Shes so cute. No. Shes the enemy. Cant think of her as cute. Stupid girl. Stupid smile. Stupid laugh. Stupid beautiful brown eyes. Stupid Sonny. Stupid Love- Love? Oh. My. God. Chad Dylan Cooper? Loving a girl? What has this world come to? "Chad? Hello? Can you please move so we can get by?" Sonny stood before me. Her dark thick curls flowing down her chest. Her beautiful brown eyes, rosy red cheeks, her full puffy lips. The way her teeth showed when she laughed or smiled. Made me want to hold her and never let her go. The way her bottom lip stuck out when she was sad, or mad. The way she crossed her arms over her chest when we argued. The wa- My thoughts were interuppted Sonny and Tawni stood in front of me, they both stood there, right foot cocked out, tapping them impatiently. "Chad!" They shouted at the same time. I looked around to see my self standing in front of the cafeteria. "Will you just move already?" Tawni asked annoyed. "Ohhh. Right. Yeah. Whatever. Sorry." I said embarrassed.

**Like i said. Short Chapters. But bear with me. I had a writers block. Spur of the moment things. Well Review. I will kindly take your critisism! Please? And Thank You!  
3 -M**


	3. Inside Out:

**And here is Chapter 3. It's still short. But they do get longer. I swear!  
Disclaimer. I dont own Anything. Except the plot. :( And future characters. Anyhoo! You know what to do!  
Read && Review!**

Chads Pov~ "Hey Chad. Wait. Some of us are going to In-n-Out for lunch. You wanna go?" Portlynn said grabbing my arm and turning me to face her. I heard Sonny groan, and sigh exaspertadly. I thought for a second. "Yeah... But SHOT GUN!" I shouted. "Shit. Im driving." I heard Sonny whisper. Sonny, Tawni, Portlynn Zorra, Me, Nico, Grady, Cat, and Tyler all climbed into the Caddilac Escalade. Sonny drove i got passenger seat. "So. Sonny... Did you see my face on that billboard?" I asked with a hint of cockyness in my voice. "Well yes Chad. Its hard to miss." Sony replied. "Maaan. He is gorgeous!" I said pointing to my reflection. "Chad. Condifance is sexy. But cockyness is a turn of. SO shut the hell up! Kay? Thanks!" Sonny spat. Finally we pulled into the In-n-Out Burger. A girl walked up and asked what we wanted. "Alright. We need 4 double cheeseburgers. 1 with absolutely NO onions. All with extra pickles. 3 Singles. And 2 Quarter pounders. All with onions and extra pickles. 9 Medium fries. Extra Extra ketchup. 2 Cokes, 2 Dr. Peppers. 2 Pepsi's, 2 Sprites. And 1 Rootbeer." Sonny finished. "Okay. Your total will be 56.87 at the window." The girl went to walk away. "Hey wait. Here, take this. They cant be paying you enough to stand out in this heat." I said stopping her and handing her a 50. "Sir. I cant." She stuttered. "Just take it. Think of it as a gift from Chad Dylan Cooper." I flashed her my special smile. "Ch- Chad?" The girl again stuttered. "Yes. Have a very nice day." I said, but we drove away before she could reply. "Really Chad? Really?" Sonny asked rhetorically and annoyed. "Yes Sonny. Really. My life. My money. I can do whatever i want. Mom" I spat. "Well CHAD. Its your money. But its my car. I do NOT feel like being chased down by a bunch of blind rabid TEENAGERS! Kay? So next time refrain from rolling your window down!" Sonny yelled. I crossed my arms, defeated. The woman at the register handed Sonny the bags, and she passed them to everybody in the back. She handed the girl 3 twenties. Keep the change." Sonny said. Taking the reciept. "-Hi! Chad Dylan Cooper!" I smiled to her. She stopped, and her face went a deep blue before returning to its usual pale color. Sonny drove away. "Chad! Seriously? Ohh my god! How much morer annoying and cocky can you get?" She hollored at me/ "Hey! No fair. You said "Next time refrain from rolling your window down!', And i didnt!" I said back. In the back i heard Zorra whisper to Tawni, "Jeez, The remind me of my parents." And laughed. Tawni said, "They fight like an old married couple!" And giggled. Zorra sighed. Sonny glanced in the rearview mirror to see everyone in the car staring at her. "Opps, Sorry guys." She blushed. I flashed her my smile. She went to pull into the parking lot at the studio but soon the car was bombarded with screaming teenagers. I rolled my window down about an inch to let MY fans get a touch of Chad Dylan Cooper's hand. "Chad!" Sonny said annoyed. "What happened to not rolling your window down?" Zorra asked, amused. "Yes, Ladies. I am Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny apparently was thuroughly pissed off and rolled my arm up in the window. "Oooh- Oww. Sonny. That hurts like a son of a- Ow. Let my arm go. Now!" I shouted, pissed off to the core. "Fine." She replied. "Good." I said. "Fine." She repeated. "Good" I said again. "So were good?" I asked. "Ohh. Were so good." She pulled around back and let everyone out, so she could go park the car. I didnt go though. I stayed. I wanted to talk to her about the show. We got out and started to walk to one of the back entrances. When we got there, i blocked her way in with my arm. She looked up, confused. "Chad. Really. I just want to go eat. Please?" She said. I leaned in, from anothers point of view. It looked like we were about to kiss. But instead of doing that, i brushed a lock of curls out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Ch..." She trailed off. Trying to catch her breath. My presence made her unable to breathe. That was good. My presence, made her stutter. But also scream. She wants me. I knew it. I looked up for a second and saw the paparazzi outside the back gate. I leaned closer, and whispered in her ear. "Dont look now. But behine you is a load of reporters. Slap me in the face and say 'No! Chad Dylan Cooper. You Creep. And slam the door on your way in' Kay?" I said as i pulled away. She looked me in the eyes, and hesitated for a mere second. Before stomping on my toe, slapping me in the face and yelling, "Eww God No! I would never- Ever- You Freak!", throwing the door open and stomping into the studio. She's an amazing actress. Although i would never admit it out loud. There are plenty of things i would never admit about her, out loud. For starters, I really really like her. Two, her smile makes me wanna kiss her. Her laugh makes wanna hold her and never let go. Her out look on life makes me wanna always be with her. When she's upset and sticks out that bottom lip it makes me wanna go kick whos ever ass that made her upset. Unless if its me, I go sit and shun myself. Yet another thing that i would NEVER admit out loud. All that, and the fact that i think i love her. She has me feeling things i never thought I, Chad Dylan Cooper, would ever feel. Seeing things i'd never look at. Saying things i dont understand. Doing things that arent something i would normally do. But what is normal, these days? Not me, not anymore. Not her. Nothing is. She's got me inside out. Something that nobody can do. She didnt do it by just looking at me. But its her personality, her laugh, her smile, her beautiful brown eyes. Just Her. Just Sonny, my Sonny. Or soon to be, 'My Sonny'. My body is still shaking from being so close to her. I may make her unable to breathe. But she makes my heart stop. My insides go all tingly. And makes me wanna do anything, and everything in my power to get her to love me back. I was on my way to go to the cafeteria when i bumped into somebody. "Oops. Sorry" I said looking down to see, Speak of the Sun herself, My Sonny. She looked frantic, disheveled. "Sonny, Are you okay?" I asked, helping her up. "Ohh yeahh. Im, uhh fine. I guess. Sorry Chad. Gotta go!" And with that, she turned around and ran.

**Awkward right? Yeahh. Well review! Any errors, if you dont like the story, if you love it, or whatever? Just REVIEW. Please?**


	4. Running Away

**See. It's a bit longer. Review if you like. I think i'll live if you dont... But the story wont... Just kidding. I enjpy writing this.  
Disclaimer - Sadly. *Dramatic Sigh* I do NOT own Sonny With A Chance :(  
Relax. Read, and REVIEW. Engoy...**

Sonny's Pov.~.  
After i left Chad. I went to look for Portlynn. But she was nowhere to be found. I literally looked everywhere. Except the supply closet. And i seriously doubt that she would be in there. She was way to classy for that. But i checked anyways. I walked upto it, slowly and hesitantly. I heard strange sounds coming from it. Like a moaning. Thats strange. And so NOT normal. People dont meet up in Supply closets to do 'Stuff'. Except for the people on Grey's Anatomy. Wierd. After standing there for a minute or two. I opened the door. And was utterly shocked and completely surprised to see Port, standing there with her hands around Nico's neck, his hands around her waste. They were making out. They clearly had not noticed my presence. I shut the door quietly, in order to not let them know i saw them. I turned around and ran. I bumped into Tawni, "What has this world come to. Everything is wierd and backwards. This stuff shouldnt be happeneing!" I rushed. and took a deep breath. "Sonny. What in the world are yoiu talking about?" A confused Tawni said. "Supply closet. Gotta go!" I turned around, and ran again. I have no clue where i was running to. Maybe subconciously i knew. But i really didnt care. I just needed to run away from this, wierdness. This change. I wasnt paying attention where i was going and bumped into yet, another person. I fell. I looked up to see Chad standing over me, extending an arm, and looking rather flushed. He said something. But my mind was in a differant world. I said, "Ohh yeahh. Im, uhh fine. I guess. Sorry Chad. Gotta go." And i turned around, and ran. Again. People asked where i was going, But i pretemded i couldnt hear them. I ran to my dressing room. Changed my heels to my Puma's, grabbed my car keys. And ran. My body felt like i had been running for hours. I looked up to see where i was at. To my left was a diner, to my right was a car dealership, and in front of me was a bunch of huge buildings. Thats L.A. for you. I decided i was hungry. Since i didnt eat my In & Out, i went to the little diner. I saw a group of teenage girls drooling over a young male waiter. I understood, he was cute, i admitted. A few tables away from the girls was a group of boys. They all looked between the ages of 15 and 17. School was out. Summer flings. Thats what these girls want. I noticed one of the guys staring at me. I quickly took a seat farthest away from everybody. I looked up to see the waitor, doing his job, waiting, for me. "Ohh. I'll just be a minute. Im not sure what i want yet." I said, sounding stupid. "Yes. I know. Im here to give you your menu, and ask what you want to drink." He smiled, a cute smile. This boy was very very attractive. But its not like anything would ever happen between us. I mentally slapped myself. Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Why is it you automatically assume this guy likes you? He doesnt even know your name! I heard a "Ehhem" I looked up to see him staring at me. I glanced at his name tag, 'Zach' it said. "Ohh Right. Sorry. I would like a...Im not sure what i want. Hmm. What would you reccomend?" I asked Zach. "Well. Since you asked, I would reccomend the Strawberry Cream Float. It is absolutely Yummy, and Delicious. You'd like it. Im Zach, by the way" He grinned and looked up from his notepad. "Mines Sonny." I said, smiling back. He had the cutest smile. "Yeahh. I know. Haha. Alright. I'll be back!" He said. I kept asking myself, does he really know my name? or was he just saying that? I went through the menu, looking to see if anything was appitiezing. Nothing really appealed to my hunger. I decided on a chefs salad, and a 1/3 pounder with extra pickles. I do love my pickles. Zach was back, he just popped up whenever. He gave a soft smile, handed me my drink, and took the order. "Just to warn you now, these salads are pretty big, so are the 1/3 pounders." He laughed. "I dont know if you could eat that much!" He stopped laughing. "I may look small, but i have a huge appitetite. And i can fit anything into my stomach." I replied grinning. "Hahaha. Alright, it'll be about 5 maybe 10 minutes. Theres a tv right there, if you wanna watch it" He said as his hand brushed mine as he took the menu. There was a shock, electrifying. I giggled. Like the stupid girl i am. "Okay." I said as i glanced up to see what was on. Mackenzie Falls is what was on. "Uhhh. Stupid Chad Dylan Cooper. Stupid smile. Stupid Cockiness" I said. Zach looked at me and laughed, again. Either he was laughing at my stupidity, or was laughing at the fact just 5 minutes ago. the girls a few tables over were going on about how grogeous, and attractive he was. As if. If they knew the real Chad Dylan Cooper. They would probably be disgusted. He had his great guy moments. But not so much lately. I really liked Chad, when he wasnt 'Chad Dylan Cooper', the cocky jerkthrob bastard that laughed at me when i got hurt. The guy who didnt care about anyone or anything, except for himself and his hair. I looked at the watch hanging on the wall. It was 530. So Random! Should be coming on any minute. I thought to myself. And sure enough. It did. Old episode. I loved this one. It was the 'Wicked Witch of The Web' episode. I laughed. We had so much fun recording this. I had a blast. Except for the fact that i looked like my Great Grandma Hattie. Eww. Zach was back, this time with my food. "Thats you, right?" He asked, pointing to the plasma tv. "Yeahh. Freaky right?" I asked, Completely embarrassed. "No. Not really. I mean, no offense on you. But i dont watchg it, Ever. Well except when im baby sitting my nieces. Haha. They absolutely love it. Well one likes So Random!, The other likes Mackenzie Falls." He said, clarifying what he meant. "Yeahh. I see. None taken." I picked up my frok, a bit disappointed. "Hey. Cheer up. If it makes you feel better. I dont watch Tv at all. I work here pretty much all the time. My parents own this place. And their always busy, so me and my sisters manage it." Im guessing he just liked to talk, or he liked to talk to me. He looked up to see one of his sisters glance at him, the table full of girls, and then me. A look of recognition came upon her face. She smiled real big, and then was distracted by a couple who needed to pay their bill. When i looked back to where Zach had been standing, he was gone. I finished eating ALL of my food. And asked Him for the bill. He handed me the check, and drew a smiley face next to the his name. "Hey. I get off work in about ten minutes. I can give you a ride home. I noticed you uhh, ran here." He offered. I accepted, my Mom taught me a lot of stuff, but mainly to be polite and to accept things that are offered. Especially things from cute boys. "Yeah. I'd like that." I replied, smiling at him, again. "Alright. Good. It'll be quick." He said before taking off. I went up to the register. Shit. didnt bring my money. "Uhhm, Excuse me Miss. Do you accept Credit?" I asked, wishing. "Ohh. Ma'am, Your bill was just paid by that couple" She said pointing to the people getting into a car. I looked harder, and saw my Moms boyfriend and his sister getting into my Moms car. "Ohh. Okay. Well i guess they have great timing. I didnt bring any money with me." I explained. I sat down at the bar and waited for Zach. His sister, 'Skyla' looked puzzled, and confused. Probably rthinking 'This girl is a nut. She came here to eat and dint bring any money.' I explained again. "I went walking, and realized i was hungry. So i stopped here.", "Ohh. I was confused for a minute. Haha" She laughed. "Hey! You ready?" A voice from me behind me asked. I whirled around to see Zach in a leather jacket, "Ohh. Uhh, Yeah. I guess." I replied, a bit nervous. "Okay. Im off Sky. See you later!" He shouted grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the diner. We walked around back to the 'Staff' parking lot. I stopped and watched him walk up to a Harley, "Are you coming or what?" He asked as he turned around. His shaggy dark hair got in his face, he flipped his hair. A very sexy gesture. "Ohh right. Yeah." I said. He grabbed the helmet and handed it to me. "Here. To protect your cute little hair, and face from bugs" He laughed. We both climbed on. The engine roared to life, and we were off. "Do you know where your taking me?" I asked. "Yeahh!" He said above the motor. "To Studio 10 right?" He asked. "Yep." I replied. The ride there was about 15 minutes long. But i looked up and saw the studio. My car was gone. "Shit" I said. What in the hell happened to my car? I asked myself. "What? Whats wrong?" Zach asked. "Nothing. Its fine. Just drive around to the back. Please?" I said. "No prob." We went to the back. No luck. He cut the engine off. "Is everything okay?" He asked. "Yeah. Hold on." I grabbed my phone from my pocket, and saw a text from an hour ago. From Tawni it said, "Ur late! Were in the eff are you?", another one from Portlynn. "Took your car home. Where did you go?", one more from Tawni, "Boo On you! You missed girls night out! Took you car home. Because i am Affectionate about you! Call me later! Xoxo Tawni!3". I put my phone back in my pocket, and climbed back on to the motorcycle. I forgot to put the helmet back on. While we were pulling away, i glanced up, and saw an upset Chad driving by. Was it me, he was upset about? Or the fact i ran away from him? "Where to now Sunshine?" Zach asked. "Ohh. Just keep on this road, until you hit the skyscraper, then turn left and go straight 'til you see 'Skyview Apartments' Thats it." I said. He replied with a simple "Kay".  
Before i knew it we were at my building. He cut the engine off. Took the helmet from me. And walked with me in to the apartment building. We were greeted by the doorman, Frank. "Hi Frank!" I said. "Hello Miss. Munroe, Mr. Wilson" And opened the door for us. I went to the elevator, and clicked the button for floor 4. "How do you know Frank?" I questioned. "I use to live here. On floor 7. With my sister Skyla. But now i stay across the street in the 'Ocean View' building with my brother Chase" He pulled out his phone. I glanced over and saw he had a text from a person named 'Jess:)' Smiley face and all. I assumed it was his girlfriend. Ding! My floor. Home. I walked over to my apartment and pulled my key chain from my pocket. I figited with my keys, until i found the right one. "So will i ever see you agin?" I asked, hoping i would. "Well yeah. Probably. My sister lives up on floor seven, and im going to babysit for her tonight. In fact, Im about to be late. Here, Heres my number" He rushed as he scribbled his number on to my hand. He grabbed me in a quick hug and whispered. "I hope to see more of you Sunshine. Your great. And i like you." He turned around, and like i did today too, He ran. He ran away from me. To the elevator, turned around winked at me and was gone.

**There is our introduction to Zach. He seems nice. But looks are decieving. Anyways. Tell me what you think!  
Thanks!**


	5. Falling, Failing, Forgetting

**This one is a bit short. But Ohh Freakin' Well. Anyways. Read!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Zach. :) Tell me what you think!**

Chad~  
When i got home, i plopped on my bed. And blasted my Ipod. Taking Back Sunday filled my ears, ran through my body, and soaked into my brain. I was just getting into it when i noticed my mom was standing in my door way. Her head was bobbong up and down, she was talking. I took my headphones out. "What? Sorry. I couldnt hear you." I said. "Oh. Well i said your father and i are going out. We are going to get lost somewhere." She said putting on her jacket. "Mom. You cant get lost if you have a GPS. It defeats the whole purpose of 'Getting lost'!" I said laughing. "Yes Son. I know. were not taking it." She came and sat on my bed. "Honey, are you okay? Its 8:00, your usually out doing things at this time." She patted my leg. "Yeah Mom. Just Peachy!" I said sarcastically. "What is it?" She asked worried. "Nothing Mom. Just go before Dad starts getting impatient." I said, i gave her a hug, and wanted to hold on. I needed her. "I love you Sweetie. Be back later." She walked out of my room "Love you too Mom" I replied, but i dont think she heard me. I turned my ipod off and hopped in the shower. When i got out and started getting dressed. I heard a soft tap of some thing hitting my window. I pulled the curtains apart, and saw Tawni and Portlynn standing there with rocks in there hands, dressed like muggers. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Just put on something black and get down here!" Port shouted. "Hush!" I said. "Ohh its not like your parents are here!" Tawni said. "How did you know?" I stuttered. "We waited til they left, Just hurry!," Replied Port. I threw on a black v-neck and some jeans, grabbed my tennis shoes, and ran down the stairs. I ran into Marissa, our housekeeper. "Marissa. Im going out for a while. Cady's in bed. Keep an eye on her please?" I asked. "Yes Mr. Cooper." She replied in her spanish accent. "Okay. Thanks!". And i went outside to find Port and Tawni. When i walked out to the sidewalk. They were sitting in Sonny's Escalade. I expected, no, wished, for Sonny to be in the drivers seat, or atleast the passenger's seat. But no luck. She wasnt in the car at all. And nobody was in the drivers seat. I walked around to get in the back. "Nope. Get in the drivers seat" Port said. Her and Tawni were in the middle seat. There were bags of stuff everywhere. And the car smelled of lobsters and catfish with a hint of nail polish. Figures. Ick. "Where to?" I asked, as we pulled away from my house. I looked around and saw the third row filled with paper bags and stuff in them. We pulled away from my house. "So, where to?" I asked, very nervous. "Wally World!" Port shouted. "Whoo! Hoo!" Both her and Tawni shouted. People like us, dont go to public places like that. Which why i thought this was the most bizarre thing ever. We pulled up, and I went to get out. But i felt a hand in mine, a voice said "You didnt think i was going to let you go by yourself did you?" Portlynn asked. She whispered in my ear, "Do what you do best. Act. Follow my lead, and directions. Me and you are a young couple 'In Love' Kay. Got that? Ohh. And here. Put this on." She handed me a hat, that covered part of my face. I watched silently as she put on a pink vest over her long sleeve black shirt. I was burning up just wearing this, i could only imagine how she felt wearing, that. "What exactly are we getting?" I asked. "Dont worry. Lets go!: She laughed as she pulled me inside wal-mart. We found our way to the hygiene section. And i watched as she grabbed a box of a hundred and fifty extra extra small condoms, and a box of 100 extra large ones. And 3 bottles of lubricant. Embarassing. We stumbled upon two cans of spray paint. Both water proof. Again. Weird. And a hammer. Strange. We grabbed a 12 pack of Monsters, a 24 pack of eggs, and some chepo toilet paper, chips, spray cheese, and granola bars. Portlynn handed me a hundred dollar bill. The old lady at the register gave a weird, and very uncomfortable look. Portlynn laughed as she kissed me on the cheek and slapped my ass. I reached over and pulled her close to me. Our total was 74.29, i handed her the hundred and told her to keep the change. We were walking out when i felt a hand on my shoulder, i jumped. "Hey! I know you from somewhere! Whats your name kid?" An older guy asked. "Ohh. Chase sir. But i really have to go." I pulled away. "No. No. No. Your... Your Seth right?" They guy asked. "No sir. My names Chase. But i really have to go." I repeated. Portlynn grabbed my hand and pulled me away. We heard the guy whisper to his girlfriend. "Honey. That was Chad Dylan Cooper" Her reply was an excited laugh, and a "Thats Wierd." When we got back into the car Tawni was filing her nails, Like always. "Geez. Took you long enough." She giggled. "Where to now?" I asked. "Nowhere. Get back here and help us fill these up. Not all though. I have a plan, for the other ones." Port motioned for me to join them. I stayed where i was at but grabbed a handfull of condoms, and the lube. and started filling them up. When we had half of them filled with lube and eggs, we left. "Okay. First stop. Stephanie Stevensons house. Nasty two faced whore!" Tawni spat. When we got to her house. Tawni grabbed 2 extra small condoms filled with lube, and 2 extra large ones filled with cracked and whole eggs. Portlynn grabbed a can of spray paint, a can of veet, some napkins, And a bag with a lobster in it. They got out. "Come on Chad. Your helping." Port said pulling me out. "Are we b-b-breaking in?" I shivered. Heat wave during the day. Freezing cold, cold front at night. Thats what you call global warming, I thought. "Nope. Were not criminals. I have a key, genius!" Tawni said. "How?" I asked. "Uhh. Duhh! She is my EX best friend." She replied. We got into the house. "Will she wake up? Are her parents home?" I asked. "No. And No. Her parents went to their beach house for the weekend. And She sleeps like a rock. And wont wake up for nothing. " She laughed, and led us to this girls room. I felt like an intruder. "Hurry Up!" Portlynn whispered. When we got into her room, the girl was passed out on her huge bed. Her ipod blasting, and a mask covering her face. Tawni went into the bathroom, pulled the shower curtain oped. Turned the water on. And let it run about 5 inches before turning it off and putting the lobster in it. She shut the curtain, flipped the light out. And closed the door. While she was doing this.. Portlynn pulled Steph's mask off and put the veet on her eyebrows. We waited 2 minutes and wiped her eyebrows off with a rag. She handed me the red spray paint, and whispered to me to put a 'XoXo -PCT' In big letters on her vanity mirror, and door. So i did. We left the girls room. And walked out of the house. Tawni led us into the garage. And took the spray paint from me. She wrote in big huge letter "Stupid Whore!" and "Slut" or "Bitch" All over the car. "Do they have security cameras?" I asked. "They do. But there all turned off. She usually does that when she brings a guy over. He was leaving, as we arrived. She wont turn them back on until morning" Tawni said. "Ohh. Okay" I am not afraid. I kep convincing myself. We left. Pulling away, Portlynn asked me if i liked Sonny. I said "No ofcours enot. Why would you think that?" i asked. "The way you look at her. The way you talk to her. The way your eyes literally melt when she laughs, or walks in the room" Tawni said. "You cant be serious?" I replied rhetorially. "Who all thinks i like her?" I asked. "Everyone. Except Her" Portlynn emphasized the her. "Dear. We dont think you like her!" Tawni said sympathetically. And very seriously as she patted me on the head. "We think you LOVE her!" She bursted out laughing.

**I dont own the plot for this chapter. I owe it to John Greene. A scene in "Paper Towns" I know it seems rushed. But if you knew the week i had... You'd be surprised. Ohh, You guys should read that book. "Paper Towns" and "Looking For Alaska" John Greene is an amazing author! I love him... Im rambling... Sorry! Welp. Review!**


	6. Rights & Wrongs RoleModels, & Revenge

**And here is Chapter 6. I like Sonny as a responsible young woman. Who fights for what she believes in. I also like her VERY argumentative (Did i spell that right?) I think i did. Rambling. Sorry.  
Disclaimer: I dont own Sonny With A Chance... Unfortunately :(**

"Hey. Where is my mom?" I asked as soon as i walked into the door. Jim was sitting at the table with his sister Amy, playing cards. "Shes in bed." He replied coldly. Not bothering to look up from his game. I had the urge to walk up and smack that scornfull look off his face. But i decided to let it go. "Whats wrong?" I asked. I slipped my shoes off, and plopped on the couch. "She was worried sick about you. Pacing. For the last hour. I told her we saw you at the diner, and she went and layed in bed. She was upset. You didnt call. You left you car at the studio. She thought something happened. You need to be more responsible." He lectured, in a fatherly tone. Who does this guy think he is? He's with my mom for 2 months and he already thinks he can lecture me? "Im almost 18. Kay? She knows i can fully handle myself. I dont feel the need call and check in, every 3 hours." I flipped the tv on. I heard him get up,m and listened as he shut moms bedroom door, and walk to me. He put his hands on the back of the couch. He took a sharp intake of breath. Ohh Boy. Here he goes again. "Your right. Your almost 18. Start acting like it. Instead of acting like your 16 again. You have responsibilities. You are about to be an adult. You cant live with your Mommy forever." His voice rose with indignation. "Uhmm, Excuse me? You dont know me. When i was 16. I wasnt some juvinielle delinquent. I am 17! I am responsible. Ever since my Father left. I have took care of my Mother. I took on that responsibility when i was 10. Ive been there for her. Through thick and thin. She wasnt ever sic. Her monthly checkups told us she was perfectly healthy. Things were great. Until you came along. You ruin things. With your sickmind. And your controlling and lazyness. And seeing that i pay the bills. I would like you to escort yourself out. Before i call Frank up here. Kay? Thanks." With that, i stormed into my room. Blasted my Ipod. Pulled out my Mac and checked my Facebook. I noticed Chad's update from an hour ago. "Chad Dylan Cooper Does Not Do Sunshine. He prefers Rainy Days! :(" Ouch. I posted a comment on it. "Chad Dylan Cooper doesnt do Sunshine. Yet he lives In LA, California. The sunshine state. He must have some serious issues. Everybody L-o-v-e-s The sunshine ;)" I knew what he ment by his status post. Hopefully he gets what im saying in my comment. I re-read his status, deciphering what he meant, here's what i came up with "Chad Dylan Cooper Does NOT like Sunny Monroe. He prefers the easy LADIES" Here's what i meant by my comment. "He SAYS he doesnt like Sonny. But his actions speak louder than his words. If he doesnt like her than why does he act like he does? Whats not to like about her?" But knowing Chad. He probably wouldnt understand it. I was on for about 30 minutes before I logged off and started getting stuff together for a shower. I grabbed my checkered boxers, and a lime green tank, along with some undergarments. Still thinking about what Chad had said, and wondering if he really meant it. Probably not though. I threw open my door to see my Mom standing there fist in the air as she was about to knock. I jumped. I didnt expect to see anybody standing there. "Mom... You scared me" I smiled serenely. She didnt return the smile. She didnt aknowledge it. "Mom?" I asked. "Sonny..." She sighed. "You had know right to say those things. You may pay the rent. But it's in my name. I told him he could stay the night." She just stood there looking at me. Expecting me to drop it and forget he tried to play the "Daddy" Role. "You have got to be kidding me? Mom. This is ridiculous. I? Had no right? He is not my FATHER. He's not even my STEP FATHER. He doesnt need to act like it. You two have only been dating what? Almost two months? I left my stuff at the studio. Then went around the corner to a little diner. Thats not being irresponsible. I was an hour late coming home. Its not like I came home at 4 oclock in the morning wasted with some random dude. You know im responsible. You know i dont need to be treated like a little kid. Never once have i disobeyed your rules. I forgot to call. I got caught up talkin to some friends. One Hour Mom. Not four days, He needs to realize you trust me, and that i dont need to be kept on a leash. And really I dont appreciate him lecturing me, acting like he knows what going on." My defensive tone had a large amount of vindication in it. "Allison Monroe. Dont you dare get vindictive with me. He is only trying to help me. You should be thankful he cares." She shot me a disbelieveing look, before turning around and walking into her room. "What has happened to you? Your not you anymore. Wheres my Sonny?" She asked rhetorically before shutting her door. "Youve upset her this time." I whipped around to see Jim casually leaning against the hallway wall. "You." I spat and pointed. "This is all your fault. You made her this way. I want MY Mom. You drove her to this. You made her sick. You and your freaky face. Why dont you do everyone a HUGE favor, and Leave. Im sure everything will go back to it just being Me and Her." I said before grabbing my keys, and ipod and storming out of the apartment. Making sure i slammed the door. I looked down to see what i was wearing. I had on sweats and a So Random! Hoody. And socks. I had no clue where i was going. As long as its anywhere but here. I walked out to the parking lot, and looked for my car. It was nowhere in sight. I went to the doorman Frank. "Hey Frank... Do you know where my car is?" I asked confused. "Yes Miss Munroe. About an hour ago your friend Miss Hart, took it. She said she would be back with it by 130." He smiled politely. "Ohh. Alright. Guess im walking... Bye Frank!" I turned around and ran. I ran out of the parking lot. I glanced at the time on my IPhone. It said 830. Had time really gone by that fast. It feels only 15 minutes ago i was riding on the back of some strangers motorcycle. I walked out to the busy street and waved a cab down. "Where to Miss?" The driver asked. "Mmm. 15th and Fareview. I dont know the exact address. But it'll be the biggest house on the block." I replied climbing into the back seat. "Alrighty" He sped off. 10 minutes later we arrived at Chads house. "Wait here please." I said. I walked upto Chads front door and tapped lightly. His parents werent home. Marissa the Cooper's housekeeper answered the door. "Hey Marissa. Is Chad here?" I asked curiously. "No Miss. He left 30 minutes ago. He drove away in a black escalade. Two girls in the back. He was driving... I thought you were with him. Seeing that it was your car." She was clearly confused. Honk! I turned around and held up my finger. Signalling to the driver to hold on a minute. "Ohh. No. I let some of my girlfriends borrow it. Will you please tell him i stopped by?" I asked. "Yes. You have a good evening Miss Munroe." She replied going to shut the door. "You too Marissa" I said. I got back into the cab, "Where to now?" The driver asked annoyed. "South Sunnyside Village" I said. He drove off. I pulled out my phone and texted Shelby, one of Chad's ex's whom i have become very good friends with since she was fired from MacKenzie Falls. "Heyy Chikie. I'm coming over. Ive got loads to tell you!" I said. She replied 5 minutes later and said "Okay Hunn! Come through the back. Spare keys in reg place. See you soon! :)". The cab pulled into the fancy subdivision. But was soon stopped by the security gate and gaurd. "This is fine. Here. Keep the change" I said handing him a 50. Which i would soon regret later. But ohh well. I climbed out and greeted Daylon the security gaurd. "Hey. Sonny! How are you?" He asked. "Ohh Im Peachy. How are you?" I replied. "Same. Just ready to go home to my wife and kids." He said yawning. "When do you get off?" I asked. "Ohh. In about 3 minutes. Exactly. Haha." He said. "Ohh. Okay. Well im here to see Shelby. Alright if i go?" I asked, checking the time again. "Yeah. Yeah. have a good weekend Sonny." I shouted after me. "You too!" I hollered back. I started walking towards Shelbs house. 5 minutes later i arrived at her house. It was humongous. She lived with her friends Katey, and Amanda. But it was her house. She inherited it from her parents after they passed away a year and a half ago. Along with her fathers collection of old and new fancy cars. This girl was loaded. You'd think somebody with this much money would be airheaded, preppy, selfish, heartless, and in love with publicity. But this girl was none of the above. She was honest, sweet, sincere, caring, loving and an all out amazing person. I loved her to death. She hated the paparazzi, and the publicity. I let myself into the backyard gate, and was headed to get the spare key from underthe extremely large flower pot by her back door when i bumped into somebody dressed in all balck. My first instinct was to scream and i did. My second was to run. But i couldnt, because somebody came up behind me and out their hand on my mouth. In order to block my screaming. I heard an "Oww." this voice sounded familiar. Too familiar. I regained my composure. Got the person to let me go. And whipped around to see Chad Dylan Cooper putting a 10 pound catfish with a 15 pound weight attatched to it into Shelbys ginormous pool. I looked around again to see Portlynn throwing toliet paper into it too. I turned aaround to see Tawni standing infront of me with her hands on her hips, and a big huge smirk on her lips. Silently laughing. She grabbed a can of spray paint and sprayed an "CPTS" "What are you guys doing?" I whispered in a yelling way. "It was Chads Idea!" Portlynn said pointing to the wide-eyed blonde haired boy. "Wh- What are you talking about! You two are the one the broke into Tiffanys house! Not me!" He said pointing to Portlynn and Tawni. "We have to go. Now! She's going to be out here any second" I said, grabbing their stuff and pushing them out of the backyard. "Where's my car?" I asked. Chad pointed four houses over to my escalade sitting under s tree. "Come on!" I said.


	7. Secrets, Sanity & Sleepovers

**Tawni likes to talk alot. Hahaha. Sorry. But i think this is somewhat a filler chapter. Not sure. Dont really care. Sorry. But i needed to explain somethings about Zach. And Zach and Chad competitive hatred for eachother. Anyways.  
Disclaimer. I dont own SWAC. Although i wish i did.**

Tawni's Pov.  
"Sonny. What in the hell are you doing?" Portlynn asked as we drove out of South Sonnyside Village. "Saving your asses." Sonny replied. "We dont need saving." I spoke up. "You clearly do. You guys are so slow. Shelby was in her kitchen. She could have seen you!" Sonny said. "We know. God. Were not stupid. She gave us permission. Chad here was getting revenge on Katey or Kathy. Whatever her name is." I said proudly patting Chad on the back. He just sat there staring out the window lost in thought. I reapplied my lip gloss, and fixed my hair. "But the question is. What were you doing there?" Portlynn asked. "Oh. I was going to hang out with Shelb. I got into it with my Mom. And Jim." Sonny's voice cracked. She wiped a tear away, and focused on driving. "What happened this time?" I asked. "He was trying to control me. He lectured me on responsibilities. He's fucking ridiculous. I told him to leave. Seeing that i pay pretty much all of the bills. And get this. My damn Mother stood up for him. So i left." You could see the anger on her face. She didnt even bother trying to be positive. She kept her eyes on the road with pure concentration. I grabbed my Droid out of my pink tote bag and logged onto my Facebook. I noticed Sonny had commented on Chads status. I silently laughed at what she said. "Tawni. Hello? Taaaaawniiiii!" Port said snapping me out of my train of thought. Haha. Thats right. Tawni Hart thinks. Dont tell anyone. "What?" I asked annoyed. "Are we finished? We should all hang out somewhere." Portlynn said. "Ohh. Yeahh. Were done. And we should. Like Totally" I said laughing. "You guys can come to my place. And hang out" Sonny said, smiling for once. "Yeahhhhhh. It will so piss Jim off" I said grinning mischeviously. "Fuck Jim" Sonny laughed. "Hunn. Your Moms already done that!" Portlynn said, laughing louder. "Holy Shit. I just had the best idea. Why dont we go EGG JIM-THE-JERKFACE-S HOUSE!" I hollered hysterically. "Oh. My. God. Tawni. You are a genius!" Sonny said wiping away her tears from laughing so hard. "We still have some toilet paper. And eggs. And condoms... Ohh. And granola bars!" Portlynn said holding up a box of extra large condoms. "Uhh... Okay?" Sonny was confused. "Chad are those yours?" Sonny asked, aknowledging Chads presence in the seat behind her. He was so quiet we all forgot he was there. His face blushed a deep crimson before stuttering "Uuu-uhhh. Nn..Nnooo... No" He laid his head on the window sill and stared outside again. "ohh. Sorry. Do you want me to drop you off at your house?" Sonny was embarrassed. "Yeahh. Uhh sure." Was all he said. "Alright then" She replied. "So. Sonny. We saw you on the back of some hunks motorcycle today. Who was he?" I asked, excited and anxious to know who this mystery guy was. "Ohh. His name is Zach. Him and his sisters own that really fancy Fifty's diner, and that Chevy dealership on Eastville Drive." Sonny replied, sounding like a little girl again. "Zach... Zachh? Whats his last name?" Portlynn asked curiously. "Wilson" Sonny blushed. "You are telling me that you. Rode. On. The. Back. Of. Zach. Multimillionare. Wilson's. Motorcycle!" I asked disbelievingly. Suddenly embarrased by the fact i just called my cousin a 'Hunk' Eugh. Sonny's foot slammed on the brake. "He.. What?" She was the one stuttering this time. "Sonny. Drive." Chad spoke up. She let her foot off the brake and pulled onto Fairview. "He is a multi-millionare?" She asked. "Yeahh. His dad owned Oceanview, and Skyview appartments. Along with many cardealerships, and limo services in La, San Diego, San Fransisco, Vegas. His father was loaded. But died of a stroke a while back, And left his money, his houses, and some of his buisnesses to his kids. He left the limo and car dealerships to his brothers and sisters. His grandparents were billionaires." I was just going on and on. "Tawni. How do you know all of this?" Portlynn asked. "Ohh, Hes my cousin." I simply stated. "Your what?" Sonny exclaimed. "Yeahh. His Mom is my Aunt." I played it off like it was no big deal. Which to be honest. It really wasnt. His mom is a raging twofaced bitch from hell. Not to mention the fact that shes an adulterer. I looked at Chad and saw the pain and disgust on his face. He hated Her. He hated Zach. Zach was his rival, competition, and rival since we were 6. "But its nothing. Ohhpe. Bye Chad!" I said opening his door and pushing him out of the car.  
"Dish." Sonny and Portlynn said in unison. "Drive" I replied. Sonny pulled away from Chads house. 10 minutes later, they arrived at Tawni's house. "Im going to go get my things. Hold on a minute" I said before shutting the door and walking upto my house. I went to my room grabbed my pajamas, makeup, phone charger, mirror, Proactive, 4 pairs of clothes, 3 pairs of heels, my jogging suit, and some pumas and shoved them into my Dolce and Gabana over night bag. Then back to Sonny's car. "To Portlynn's!" I said throwing my fist in the air. "No need. My over night bag is in the very back." Portlynn's voice was muffled. I leaned forward to see what she was doing. She was digging in her purse for her Ipod touch. "HA! Found it!" She hollered lifting the ipod in victory. She hooked it upto the stereo system and suddenly Kesha blasted from the speakers. Sonny rolled down the windows, and turned it up even louder. We all sang together and offpitched.  
"I always knew you were a bad boy.  
I used to think that it was cool...  
You took me down just like a Rob Roy,  
But now im coming..." Sonny turned it down0. "So tell us about Zach" She said glancing back at me through the rearview mirror. "Jeez Sonny. Hold your potatoes. I'll tell you when we get back to your house." I said, glancing at myself in my hanheld mirror. "Why not now?" Portlynn asked, bemused. "Because. It's wamore fun this way!" I said laughing. "ohh. Well. Here we are Ladies. Lets go!" Sonny said. "Wait. Dont forget anything that will rot and make my car smell like dead things." She said pointing to the other lobster and the pack of eggs. We grabbed the stuff and headed inside. When we got to Sonny's room Portlynn said, "If Jim is here, we should go egg his house. Literally." She laughed. We walked into Sonny's apartment. And discovered the note on the fridge. "Sonny, Your Mom and I went to go stay at my place. Dont have a party. Dont have boys over. No drinking, or drugs. No sex. Or else. -J" Portlynn read aloud. "What a doucher" I said, "I know right. Two months and this guy is acting like he knows me. Jeesh. Who does he think i am? Tiffany?" Sonny said slamming her phine down on the counter. "Dont worry. We'll get him. What are we going to do with this lobster?" I asked. "I have the perfect idea. Knowing Jim, he took my Moms Lexus. So that means he left his car here." She said grinning. I walked over the the key holder and grabbed his keys. "Portlynn. Grab the lobster. And the pack of xs condoms, For me. Would ya?" I asked running out the door. I heard their heels clicking behind me. The sound echoed through the hallways. Not a person stirred. That i knew of. We got outside and found his crappy little ford car. We opened the trunk and put the lobster in there. We took the condoms blew some of them up, and put them in random places. I noticed that Sonny grabbed some of the condoms with eggs in them and put them in the glove box. And under the seat covers. So when he sat on them, They would break. I cracked eggs all over his windows. And sat the box on the dashboard. Grabbed a sharpie and wrote on the window above it in big green letters. "I think you'll need these!" With an arrow pointing down to the box. "Lets go! Before anybody notices." Sonny said. Locking thecar and dragging us back upstairs.

**Hahaha. I was bored. They needed something to do. Tell me what you think. You know what to do! Review!  
-M**


	8. Past, Present, and FutureK3

**Disclaimer. I dont own SWAC. :(**

Sonnys Pov~  
We got back into the apartment and put Jennifers Body in. Grabbed some junk food. And plopped down to watch it. After 45 minutes of watching it I clicked pause. And Portlynn and I turned to face Tawni. Our expressions gave away our curiousity. "Spill!" We shouted. Tawni jumped at how loud our voices were. "Sonny. He's bad. Trust me. He's the biggest egotistical, self absorbed, selfish, small dick, doucher on this whole world!: Tawni said stuffing her mouth with popcorn. "We are talking about Zach. Hunny. Not Chad." I said, patting her on the back at her slow moment. "No you TARD! I am talking about Zach. Chad's only the was he is because of Zach, We were all raised together. Zach and I are first cousins. Chads parents were really really good friends with Mine and Zachs parents. Zach is a bad boy. Not the kinky kind either" I watched as Tawni shuddered, before picking up where she left off. "One time. We went to the mall, we were i dont know... 6? Well we went to a little watch shop to get one for Chad's Dad for his upcoming birthday. Well Zach stole this really hideous watch, and shoved it in Chads bag. When Chad walked out of the store later on. The alarms went off. And Chad got his ass BEAT! It was ridiculous. Chads Mom went off. Later on His dad came up to the store and paid for it and everything. They let little Chad off the hook. Chads Dad asked to see the survelliance video because he seriously doubted that Chad would do something like that, knowing he was the heir to the Cooper Fortune. They went back and watched it, and saw Zach putting it in there. Next day. Zach swore up and down that Chad made him do it. Because if he didnt then Chad would hurt him, and tell everybody he peed in the bed." She stopped talking and grabbed more popcorn. "Tawni. You guys were six. What does this have to do with anything now?" I exasperated. "Hold on. Theres more. Just listen. It's a long story. Things like that happened all the time. By the time we were 12 Zach trained Chad, to be a bad boy. When we were 13 Zach got suspended from a private school for having sex with a girl behind the school, then paying her for it. And also trying to get a teachers intern to have sex with him. At 15, Zach was an all out bad boy. Sneaking out at night. Partying all the time, drugs, sex, alcohol. A differant girl every week. All through out this, Chad competed with him. Trying to be the badest bitch around. And to be honest. He was pretty fuckin bad. When Chad turned 16 he got a Harley Davidson Beach Cruiser, and a Camaro. Zach got jealous about all the girls going crazy over Chad. And stole Chads Camaro and Crashed it into the LA River. Then jumped Chad and stole his motorcycle. Crashed that too. Zachs parents made him buy Chad a new motorcycle, and a new Camaro. Chad was pleased. But nooo. It didnt stop there. When Chad went to audition for MacKenzie Falls. Zach called up and told the director, and producer that Chad had a bad case of herpies and couldnt come in, ever. They cancelled on Chad, and he was devesated. Chad went up there and demanded to know why. They told him why. Chad auditioned. And got the part. Zach, again, was pissed off. He stole a few girls from Chad. Attempted to ruin his reputation. But instead, ruined his own. Zach cant get an actual job. So he runs a diner. While Chad on the other hands, gets any girl he wants,(with the exception of a Miss Sunny Monroe) anything he wants, and anyone he wants. Zach's been out to get Him since as long as i can remember. Sonny, he's seen You and Chad on Gilroy's show, on Tween Entertainment. He is going to use you in anyway, shape, or form. Trust me. I've seen it happen. Through out Chads whole life, he's only had one actual girlfriend. Her name was Selena Gomez. You remember her right? Well when they were 15. Chad had the biggest crush on her. The finally went out, for like a week and a half. But Zach spread a rumour around that Him and Selena had donr it. Which was not true. Chad believed it, for some reason, and was devestated. Chad hasnt had a real girl since then. He hasnt ever felt as strongly about a girl in his whole life. Until he met You. You cant let Zach have the upper hand. He'll just use you. He'll lie, manipulate, cheat, steal, whatever it takes to bring Chad down. And You, Sonny. Choose which way it goes." Tawni finally finished and clicked play. We finished watching the movie, and went and curled up in my bes. I texted Chad. And told him that i needed to talk to him tomorrow. Then passed out thinking about a little Chad being framed by a little Zach. The Next Morning~ (Nobody's Pov)  
"Sonny! Wake your happy ass up!" Portlynn shouted hitting the brunette with a pillow. "No Mom!, I dont wanna go to school" Sonny Munroe mubled from beneath the blankets. "No you Dipstick! Were going shopping!" Tawni shouted from the doorway. "Shopping? Huh? What!" Sonny rushed groggily. "Yeahh Giiiiirl! Were going... SHOPPING!" Portlynn said fixing her outfit. The girls watched from the doorway as Sonny jumped out of bed and started getting things together for a shower. "Gimme an Hour. And i'll be ready!" She shouted from the bathroom. Tawni and Portlynn stood there bewildered by their best friends adoration for shopping. They shrugged it off and went to scounge up some breakfast. Sonny had washed her hair, and went to blow dry it before she realized it was in her room. She squeezed the water out of her hair and wrapped herself up in a towel, and one for her hair too. She walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom in attempt to find her blowdryer. But failed, seeing that her room was a total pigstye. She went to find her two best friends. She walked into the kitchen to see Chad, Zach, Tawni and Portlynn sitting at the countertable thing awkwardly. Her face blushed a deep crimson color. "Ohh. Uhh. Sorry. T-t-Tawni. Port. Could you.. Uhhh. C-come here f-for a s-s-econd?" Sonny stuttered. In the meantime. Zach was plotting was to ruin Chad using Sonny. Chad was confused as to why Zach was here. And how he knew Sonny. Of all People. But then again. Everyone knew Sonny. She's Sonny Munroe for crying outloud! "I think its best if Portlynn stays in here." Tawni said in an undertone. Glancing at the two boys sitting very uncomfortably at the table. "Yess. I agree" Portlynn said taking a seat and trying to start up a conversation between the two enemies. Sonny grabbed Tawni by the elbow and pulled her into her bedroom. "What are they doing here? Better yet, why together?" Sonny asked bewildered. "Well First Chad came. He said you wanted to talk to him? Then 5 minutes after that. Zach came. Said he wanted to see if you wanted to hang out or something. Do what i say. And this will work out fine. NEVER EVER TALK TO ZACH AGAIN. He will hurt you in so many unbelieveable ways. Ways you would never think. Chad loves you. Blow Zach off and talk to Chad." Tawni looked Sonny sternly in the eyes as she said this, causing Sonny to shudder in fright. "Okay. Okay. Did you bring your blowdryer? Cant find mine" Sonny said sweeping her arm through the air, explaining the reason as to why she couldnt find it, without words. "Ohh. Yeahh. You better love me!" Tawni said pulling out her professional blowdryer. "Thanks! And trust me. I do!" Sonny said returning to the bathroom and started to blowdry her hair. Her phone went off and she looked to see a text from Chad. "Heyy. Hurry up! Ima murder this guy! No rush! ;) -CDC" Sonny sighed and went back to her room to find something to where. She decided on a pair off black stiletto heels. Black super skinny jeans. A white under shirt that was covered in sequins. And a Black vneck-bring-out-your-love-handles shirt, that was see through to where you could see the sequins. She grabbed her curling iron and did a few curles, and then put a single black bow on a bobby pin to hold a curl back, right above her right ear. She sprayed some anti-humidity hairspray in her hair. Then threw on some base, eyeliner, lip gloss, and blush. Grabbed her keys, ipod, iphone, makeup bag, and her wallet, (the necessities) into her coach purse. Then prepared herself for the battle mine she was about to walk into.

**Coincidinc? (- Hahaha. I likey that word.) Or is it? Review!(: Thanks for reading!**


	9. So Called Friends

**As you see. I dont own this. This is the last chapter im going to update today. But if i get more reviews. I'll update the next few. Thanks Bunches!**

Chapter 9~ CPov.~

Sonny walked into the kitchen, looking as beautiful as ever. "Hey Guys! Im ready." She said to Tawni and Portlynn as she grabbed a jug of orange juice and started guzzeling it. "Wow Sonny. You look..." I was at a lost for words. I wanted to say sexy, but nobody was/is as sexy as I, Chad Dylan Cooper. I heard Zach walk up behind me and say "Sexy." I glared at him. "No. I was going to say Beautiful. Sonny. You look amazing." I said gesturing to her outfit. "Th-Thanks Chad" She blushed. Haha Sucka! She blushed at my compliment. "So, Sonny. I was going to see if you wanted to hang out with me?" Zach asked throwing his arm around her shoulders. "Ohh. No thanks. The Girls, Chad and I already have stuff planned." She replied brushing it off and looking disgusted. Thats my girl! I started fixing my hair using a spoon as the mirror. "I see Chad Dylan Cooper, hasnt changed a bit" Zach mumbled. "What was that, Zach? Are you finally admitting im better than you?" I said not looking up from my reflection. "Ohh. No. I was talking about that giant zit on your forhead" He said coolly. I looked harder, but didnt see anything. "Funny. You know. You should be a comedian. Seeing that, that is the only thing your good at" I said, cockily. Sonny groaned. "Zach. You should leave. Were on a shedual." She said opening her front door. I watched annoyed, as Zach walked upto her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Call me sometime, Sunshine" The strutted down the hallway. "What a total ass-hat!" Sonny said slamming the door behind him. "Yeahh. Trying growing up with him" I mumbled. "Alright, Lets go!" Portlynn grabbed Sonny by her wrist and started to drag her out of Sonny's apartment. "Wait. You guys walk ahead. I need to talk to Chad alone" She replied pulling herself away. "Ohkay, Whatever floats your boat!" Tawni said. I looked at her and wasnt surprised by her reapplying her lipgloss and scrunching up her hair. I watched as she swung her hips as she walked away. "Ugghh! Chad! Hello?" I turned around to see Sonny standing there with a disgusted look on her face, with a hint of... Jealousy. Her hip cocked out. And her hand on it. "Look. I just wanted to tell you that im sorry for yesterday." She said. She relaxed a little and faintly smiled. "Yeah. Okay. I seriously dont know what your talking about. But whatever" I smiled cockily."Really Chad? Really? You know damned well what im talking about. Dont play stupid with me. I know you! You were jealous. Trust me. It was written all over your face" She exasperated. ""Did you just call Chad Dylan Cooper stupid? Chad Dylan Cooper doesnt do Jealousy. Trust me Sonny. I know him. Personally." I winked at her and walked away. I felt her hand on my arm as she spun me around. "Oh no. You are not walking away from me! Were not done here. Answer me a question. Would ya? Why in the hell are you such an egotistical Jerk?" She shouted. Her face started turning red. But this time, it wasnt from blushing, it was from anger. She had a look of pure disgust in her eyes. "Why do you have to be so damn beautiful? Huh? Why do you have to make me jealous by flirting with other guys? Or riding on the back of my ARCH RIVAL's Motorcycle? Hmm? Can you use your funny little brain to figure that out, Sonny?" I spat. I dont know what took over me. But afterwards. I regreted saying it. Her face dropped. Her eyes glazed over. "I have to go" She said walking ahead of me. "Fine." I said, hoping she would catch my hint, and do our little "Fine-Fine-Good-Good" Fight. But to my surprise. She walked away. A slight drag in her step, a slouch in her shoulders, and a frown on her face. A little tear sliding down her face. I mentally slapped myself. "Ohh. You've done it this time." I whipped around to see Zach casually leaning up against the wall, where Sonny had previously been standing. "You know what Zach?" I spat, building up my threat. "You stay away from her. You can use any girl you want. Any trick, any gossip, anything you need. But leave Sonny out of this. Shes innocent, and i'd like to keep it that way." I said pointing my finger in his face, all my anger was built up, i wanted to punch him in the face. "You listen here. You see that girl? That is Allison Monroe. Shes not some eightytwo bordough that i just wanna uncork and cork. She's more than that. Im not using her. Shes difficult. She's amazing. And if you hurt her, in anyway. I. Will. Literally. Kill. You." I yelled in his face, kneed him in the groins, and walked away, with a slight, swagger to my step. "Well see about that" Zach shouted after me. But it was a mumbled sound, for when i glanced back. He was doubled over trying to catch his breath.

When i got home, i went and took a hot shower. In order to wash the anger and disappointment away. I got out the shower and threw some jeans on, along with a blue vneck shirt. Checked the mirror to make sure, my hair was perfect. Like always. Grabbed my shoes. Put them on. Then got up and checked myself out. "Wow CDC. You look... Sexy. You seem to get sexier everyday" I said to my reflection, and i made a kissy face to it. "Wow, Chad. If anybody knew about that little incident. You'd be the laughing stock of Condor Studios. Instead of So Random!" I whipped around and saw Cady sitting on my bed. "Ohh. Heyy CadyKins. Whats up?" I asked, joining her on the bed. "Ohh. Nothing. Just that my best friends cancelled on me." Cady said wiping away a stray tear. I grabbed her chin and made her face me. "Well you dont need them. You've got Chad Dylan Cooper as a big brother. And im waaaaay better than any of your 'So-Called-Friends', Why dont we have a day out? Just you and me. Anywhere, and everywhere" I said pulling her up. She grinned and hugged me tightly. "Chad. Your the best big brother ever!" She said before she ran to get ready. "I know!" I said.

Nobody's Pov)

"Sonny. Whats wrong? Why are you crying?", "What happened?" Sonny was bombarded with questions. "Nothing. Nothing. Lets go shopping!" She wiped her tears away and climbed into her car. "Sonny. We're your friends. You can tell us anything. You know that." Portlynn said, "Yeahh. I know. Im okay. Just a little upset. But i'll be fine" She looked at her friends serenly, smiling softly. She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. A few minutes later they arrived at the mall. The three girls went from store to store, gossiping, and blowing hundreds of dollars on clothes, shoes, make up, purses. Well you get the point. When they realized how hungry They went to the food court. And found a table. Making sure their body guards were in sight, they got juices from Jamba Juice. They went and sat back down. "Maaaaan. I'm pooped!" Sonny said. Sipping her juice very loudly. "Yeah. I know right? We've been shopping for only what like, I dunno. two hours?" Tawni added. Meanwhile. Chad and Cady Cooper were walking down the Santa Monica Peir. They both had on disguises. If they were seen in public, they would be harassed by crazed fans. Chad had on a red wig, where the hair Covered his eyes. And a Lakers hat. Not that he was into sports. Because, to be honest. He wasnt. Cadynce had on a strawberry blonde bob. That brought out her perfectly round face. They got icee's and cotton candy when Chad noticed Cady stopped. "What is it Cades?" He asked turning around. She didnt answer, just pointed to the ferris wheel. "You wanna go on that?" He was amused. Usually his little sister hated hieghts. But today was an exception. Today wasnt normal. She nodded. "Ohh kaaaay. I guess!' He drew out. He didnt do hieghts, but then again, he didnt do wigs, or extremly crowded public places. "Did i mention you were the best big brother ever?" She asked, catching on to his hesitancy. "So i've been told" He smirked. "Uhh. Dylan... Youve got a little... Just there" Cady said laughing as she pointed to his blue mustache. She reached out her phone and snapped a picture of it. "Heeeyy! Not funny!" He said snatching the phone from her in order to delete the picture. "Hey. Dont worry. Blue is your color" She grabbed his arm and pulled him up to the next seat on the Wheel. "Are you sure about this?" Chad was worried. He kept thinking the peir would break, and they'd be stuck in the ferris wheel as it went under water. Cady remembered this fear and said. "Ch-Dylan. Its okay. If the peir breaks we wont go under water. Its not that deep. Look" Cady said pointing to the the water beneath them. "Uhh huh" Was all he said. The ferris wheel started and they werre off. Chad gave a squeal of fear. "Dont worry!" Cady kept trying to convince him.

At the mall the girls were off. Going to just about every single store in the gigantic mall. Some stores they bought stuff, some stores they didnt bother. They stumbled upon another store. 'Daisy's Designer Dresses'. "How very original" Portlynn said, dragging the worn out girls into the store. They started looking through the dresses on the rack. "Ladies. My name is Daisy. This is my store. May i help you?" The blonde asked stepping out of the backroom. "Ohh, We're just look-" Sonny started to say but was interuppted by Tawni. "Why yes. We have a Winter Formal coming up at our studio. We need to be fitted." She said. "Why of course Tawni. I remember you saying something about it last time you came in. This way girls" She motioned them towards the back. "Here is a book with designs, amd materials. You can do custom if you want. Who is first?" Daisy asked looking around at the three girls. "Me." Sonny said, standing up. "Im Sonny" She said walking towards the little pedalstool. "Yes. yes, i know" Daisy replied helping Sonny up onto the stool. "Tawni. What are the colors for the dance?" Daisy's voice was muffled. "Ohh. Uhh. Well i dont really know. I just found out today that it'll be a formal. Its titled, "A Night Under The Stars" Tawni said waving her hands in the air, as if to justify that its under the stars. Sonny giggled. "I have the best material. Here" Daisy said handing Sonny a dark blue material, with black lace, and black velvet shiny stars on it. "Oh My Gosh. I love it!" Sonny gushed. She kept flipping through the book. "Ohh, I have an idea..." She told Daisy her idea. Daisy smiled brightly at Sonny's determination. "I see. We could do that"


	10. Really Munroe? Really?

Chapter 10~(Continual on Nobody's Pov)  
Chad and Cady finished up at the Pier, and Chad decided to take his little sister shopping. They went back home and took of their disguises. Chad called his body gaurd. Then they left. At the same time. Sonny and her friends were finishing up at the Daisy's. They decided to go get shoes to match their dresses. When they went through every shoe store, deciding that none of these shoes would work. They went to leave. As they were walking out, Sonny bumped into a little girl. They both fell to the ground. Sonny's bag of lingere spilt everywhere. "Crap" She muttered shoving everything back into her bag. She looked up to see a little girl crouched over. Staring at her. Sonny's chocolate brown, met her clear ocean blue. She took in the little girl's appearance. "Cady. Im so sorry!" Sonny said helping the child up. "Ohh. It's okay. Happens to the best of us" Cady smiled sweetly, and handed Sonny a bra. "Thanks!" Sonny tried to hide the blush on her face. "Really Monroe? Really?" Sonny turned around to see Chad holding a pair of her lacy purple thongs. "Yes Chad. Really. I'll be taking those. Thanks!" She said going to reach for her underwear. "Nuhh uhh. Not so fast!" Chad said, shoving them in the air, where the brunette couldnt reach. "Sonny. Im sorry for this morning. You have to understand. Zach is.. bad news. You think im bad. Well you dont know Zach. Look. Let me make it up to you. Please. I behaved like a hormonal teenager. Go out with me tonight?" Chad looked deep into her eyes. Attempting to make her focus on him. But she kept squirming. "Please Sonny?" He asked again. Defeated she let her shoulders slouch, and looked into his eyes. Surprised by what she saw. She found hurt, anger, sadness, love, jealousy, Acceptance... Wait.. Love? She smiled brightly. "I suppose, but only if i can have my ...panties back." She grabbed him a hug before he could back up. "Dress casual. Something normal" He whispered into her ear. "Okay" She shuddered. Melting at his touch. Her insides turned to jello. "I should really get going." She said, brushing off her moment of weakness. 'What can i say? It happens to the best of us. Plus i cant help that he's so... Yummy?' She thought to herself briefly. "Alright. Pick you up at 8" He grinned at her, his one eye twinkling. She smiled. "Alright, By Cady!" Sonny said. When she was out of ear, and eye, shot. Cady started laughing. "You love her! Chad loves Sonny! Chad and Sonny sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" She shouted. "Cady. Shut the hell up! Paparazzi?" Chad replied putting his hand over his little sisters mouth. "Okay. Okay. You win!" She mumbled. Meanwhile. Sonny, Tawni and Portlynn decided to go to a friends shop, and buy some makeup that they would need for the they went to Casadee's, one of the makeup artists for MacKenzie Falls. Sonny and Tawni followed behind Portlynn who led them up a long staircase and into the Casadee's botique. Casadee owned a makeup shop a few blocks from Condors Studio. When they arrived into the shop. Casadee already had the make up setting out. Awaiting their arrival. "Hello Ladies. What colors are we looking for today?" She asked, gettin up from her desk. "Well actually, we were planning on restocking our make up collection. And nobody does it better than you Dee." Portlynn said answering Dee's question. "Ahh. I see. Well we have complete set's over here, Natural, Vibrant, Show-Stoppers. You get the point. We have singles in the bins over there. If you need any help. Palo will be there to assist you. Right Palo?" Dee asked the guy standing behind the circulation desk. When the girls had restocked their selves with makeup they left. Then they went to Tawni's. Sonny went and sat at the bar in Tawni's kitchen. "Chad asked me out on a date. He said he felt really bad for setting me off, then going off on me. What should i do?" She groaned. "Well. I suggest you let us fix you up!" Tawni said excitedly. "Tawni! She's here!" Portlynn shouted from the living room "What? Who's here?" Sonny asked confused. "Ohh. Just come on!" Tawni shouted dragging Sonny into her living room. There stood Chad Dylan Cooper's Mom. Her assistant Catherine on her left, and her other assistant Steve on her right. All three of them held a stack of boxes. Shoe boxes to be exact. "Alright Ladies. Lets do this!" Christina said tying her hair up into a high ponytail. "Do what?... Ohh" Sonny had a look of recognition on her face. "Shoes for Prom" She stated out loud, to herself. "Mhm." Tawni said pulling her best friend into the room and setting her down on the couch. "Here are what the dresses will look like." Portlynn said handing Chad's Mom a little booklet with the designs in it. "Fabulous. I have the perfect idea." She said as she snapped at Steve to come forth. "Get those ones. The ones with the one thing. That, that one girl wanted." She said. "Haa. Those ones!" Steve replied grabbing a shoe box and handing it to her. "Here." She handed Sonny the box. Sonny hesitantly opened the box. Scared of what she might find. But was amazed at what she found. They were a pair of Jimmy Chu stilettos. They were a midnight blue that matched the fabric of her dress. The shoes were shiny, with little silver sparkles. Like on the dress. They would match perfectly. Sonny thought to herself. While all this was going on, Chad and Cady finished up their shopping.  
"Chad?" Cady asked looking up at her big brother. "Hm?" He replied, preoccupied with his reflection. "What are you going to take Sonny tonight?" She questioned as he turned around to face her. "Well. There is this little diner/bowling alley in Venice. I figured that i'd take her on a helicopter ride. A walk down Venice Boardwalk. Then take her to that bowling alley. I talked to the owner, we made a deal. I would do an poster signing or whatever, and Sonny and I could have the whole place to ourselves." Chad said in a hushed tone. "But it's a surprise. She likes the Boardwalk for some, odd reason." He looked at Cady, awaiting her feedback. "You know? That's not a bad idea. Just be careful about the Boardwalk. There are a lot of freaks over there" (a/n no offense to Venice Boardwalk lovers. I for one. L-o-v-e it. But i figured that since they are rich and famous, and judgmental Cadykins should have an input on it. Sorry!(:) "Cadynce Jade! Mother taught you better than to judge people!" Chad said grinning. "Haha. Whatever Chady! It's not like you don't judge people!" This time she was doubled over in fake laughter. Chad looked down at his 14 year old sister. Annoyed with her presence. But glad he wasnt alone. "Cady. Stop. People are starting to stare" He said, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her into American Eagle. "Chad. Just admit it. You judge people too!" She stopped laughing and looked him into the eyes. "Okay fine. I do sometimes. And i only do it when im alone!" He almost yelled. Cady was once again doubled over in hysterics. "Chad. o you know what you just said? Do you know how it.. s-s-sounded-d" She couldnt catch her breath. Chad repeated what he said, this time to himself. "Ohh. My...-" Chad did not get to finish what he wass aying. For he was cut off by Chloe. "Chad? Long time no see" She bombarded him with hugs. "Uhhm. Hi Chloe. It's only been a day and a half." His voice was muffled. Cady looked at the brunette as if she were a home-wrecker. And cleared her throat. Chloe whirled around. "Chad is this your new girlfriend?" Chloe asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice. "Because she doesnt seem like your time. She's short. Her hair is dead. She's got a zit on her forhead." While Chloe said this Chad and his little sister, started laughing, but when she started naming off Cady's flaws. They immediately stopped. "Chloe. This is my SISTER Cady." Chad said motioning to the short blonde standing a foot away. "Ohh. Im uhh... Sorry. I should.. g-go!" She mumbled from obvious embarrassement. The girl left American Eagle. With a rush to her step. When she was far away. The brother and sister were on the ground roaring with laughter. People walked by and giggled. But the two didnt care. "Ohh kay. Lets get some stuff and go! Im tired!" Cady said, brushing Chloe's insults off, and helping Chad up. They walked around AE. Bought quite a bit of stuff. Soon they went to Rueful 21. Bought more stuff. Then to Hollister, Aeropostle, and Old Navy. Their last stop was Hot Topic. "Cady. Why are we going to Hot Topic?" Chad asked confused. "To get me some awesome band tee's" She replied in her Duh! voice. When they finished at the store. Chad took inventory of the about 150$ Cady spent on shirts. Not that he was complaining. It was her day's allowance. What did she do to get allowance? You ask. Nothing. She just sat there and looked pretty. There was 2 Paramore shirts. 2 Fall Out Boy shirts, A Flyleaf, Cobra Starship, Hey Monday!, An All Time Low, a Forever The Sickest Kids, And last but not least, a Yellow Card shirt. Amazed at his little sisters taset in music. He decided to get a few shirts to. He grabbed, Skillet, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Radiohead, and Coldplay. Yes. He was that guy. The guy with many tastes in music. They finally left. When they got home. Chad called his Mom. "Hey Mom?" He asked. "Yes Hun?" She replied. "I just wanted to tell you that I took Cady shopping. And that i'm going out with Sonny tonight. So if you have family plans. I can reshedual it." He crossed his fingers hoping she didnt. After a minute of muffled noices his Mom replied. "No SugarPlum. No plans." He blushed at his Moms pet name for him. "Mom. I should go and get ready" Chad said itching to hang up the phone. "Hold on a sec Love. I need you to make sure Cady doesnt make plans with those little friends of hers. I was planning on taking her out on the Yacht for the weekend." He heard girls laughing in the background. How embarrassing. He thought to himself. He heard on of the girls say something along the lines of "Hey! Sonny! Will these go with my dress?" His throat clenched at her name. Sonny. SugarPlum. His Mom. Chad blushed even harder. "Dont worry Mom. Cady's friends are ignoring her." He replied with fake reassurance. "What? Ohh Deaaar! Not again. I bet they ditched her for that little Vivan girl again? Anyways SugarPLum. Mommy's working right now. I love you. Have fun on your date tonight. *Muah* Bye" After Christina hung up. Chad went and got into the shower again. When he got out he went straight to his closet and searched for something to wear. "Wow Chad. I really dont think it takes that long to find something to wear. Youve been at it for the past 45 minutes" Chad turned around to see CadyBug sitting in he vanity chair. (Yes. CDC has a vanity. Everbody NEEDS one.) He thought to himself. "Mhm." He went back into the closet and came out in another outfit. "No, No, No. This wont do!" Chad said ripping the clothes off. Standing there half naked infront of his sister. "Eww. Scared for life! Here Lemma help you. Seeing that you obviously need it!" She got up and walked to the closet. 5 minutes later she came out with another outfit. "Stop frowning. Its bad for you. And it gives you wrinkles." Cady said tossing the outfit on the bed and wlking back into the closet. She watched her older brother gasp and jump up off the bed. "That wasnt funny!" He said tossing a pair of clean boxers at her. "Y-y-you Sh-shou-should-shoulda s-se-seen y-your f-f-f-ace!" She attempted to catch her breath but couldnt. She was have a laughing fit. She was rolling on Chads neatly made bed, messing it up. "Are you going to help me or not?" He asked the girl he was plotting to disown. "Kill Joy" She mumbled, once again walking into his closet. She came out with his shoes. "Here put this on and model it for me" She handed him everything. "Are you sure?" Chad asked scared of what his sister picked out for him. "GO!" She shouted pointing to his bathroom. A couple minutes later Chad came out dressed in a pair of AE jeans. A plaing white tee-shirt. A black leather jacket with a buckle at the neck, a zipper on the left and right side, a zipper on his left breast pocket, and a zipper on right arm. Not including the zipper going up the middle. The shoes Cady had picked out were a pair of Chucks. His favorite, lucky pair to be exact. "Wow. I look hot!" He said taking in his appearance in the mirror. 'You have to hand it to her. She has a way with fashion. He thought to himself. "I should probably go. Thanks CadyBear" Chad said grabbing her in a quick hug and pecking her on the forhead. "No Biggie" She replied noncholantly. "Hey. Wait. Dont make plans. Mom and Dad are taking you somewhere tonight." Chad said before running off down the staircase.  
MEANWHILE~~~ The girls had finally decided on shoes. And left for Sonny's. They finally arrived there and went to her appartment. Two very angry parents were sitting on the couch awaiting Sonny's arrival. "Sonny. What in the hell is wrong with you?" Connie asked jumping up from the couch as soon as she saw her daughter walk through the door. "What are you talking about?" Sonny answered her Moms question with another one. "Allison Monroe. You know damned well what im talking about" Her Mom's voice started to rise with anger. "No Mom. I dont." Sonny replied ushering her friends into her room. "Dont you dare walk away from me." Connie said, this time yelling. Sonny continued to walk down the hallway. "Allison!" Her Mom was furious this time. "WHAT?" Sonny yelled whirling around. "Knock off you damned attitude" Connie lowered her voice and stole a glance at Jim. Sonny noticed this and glanced at his also. He had a smug look on his face. His arms crossed over his chest. Waiting for his girlfirends daughter to get grilled for egging his car. "Sonny. You owe Jim an aoplogy" Connie said taking a swig from her OJ. "Bull fuckin' shit. I dont owe him jack-piddely-sqaut!" Sonny said slamming her bedroom door. "Gaaawhd! That guy is a DOUCHER!" Sonny said plopping down on her bed. The two friends stood there in amazement. Stunned at their best friends actions. There was a sudden knock at the door. "WHAT NOW?" Sonny hollered. "Allison. Its me" Sonny suddenly recognized the voice of her mothers friend. Paige. Who was a motherly figure to her. She had moved to LA from Wisconsin, shortly after they did. "Ohh. Im sorry." Sonny plopped herself back down on the bed. "What's been going on?" Paige was a therapist for children in need of supervision. She never pulled that crap on Sonny. So why now? Sonny wondered to herself. But another thought came to mind. She's been out of character. Differant ever since HE came along. "One thing i hate more than heat is change. You know this. She's replacing me. Ever since i can remember, it's always been me and her. We were always enough for eachother. She constantly told me that no guy could ever make her as happy as i could. I took care of her when she needed it. Now she doesnt need me. Im the third wheel. She doesnt care. She doesnt listen. She doesnt even SEE me. She looks straight through me. I cant handle this anymore. Im useless in my own house. Its always JIM this JIM that. The only time she awknowledges me is when the bills need to get paid. Or when she needs money. Except for when im being a bitch." Sonny started crying, her friends ushered to her side and started soothing her. "Sonny. Your Mom is sick" Paige said rubbing the upset brunette's back. "No shit?" Sonny asked sarcastically. "She is pregnant. After she had you she got her tube's tide. Having you put so much stress on her heart. And body. She was hospitalized 3 months into her pregnancy. Giving birth to you made her hemmorhage. (Sp?) She had a siezure and they had to open her up. They saved her life. After that. The doctors told her that it would be best for her if she got them tied. And she did. But this was almost 18 years ago. There was a glitch in their procedure. They werent fully tied or whatever. (AN:Very professional right?) Anyways. Point is. Her tubes are mostly tied. But she is indeed preggers. We found out today. There are many options. But none of them seem safe. There are risks and could be complications. It isnt good" Paige's voice dropped to a tremble. The adult was on the verge of tears. "Ohh Myy..." Sonny started to say. Tawni and Portlynn sat there in complete and utter shock. Connie was an amazing Mom. She was her Daughters best friend. She was a great mother figure to those who needed it. Cough Tawni and Portlynn Cough Cough (AN: Haha(: 2+It) "There is more. The baby is sick. We dont know if its due to the fact that her tubes are mostly closed off. Or if it genetics. By that i mean Jim." By that time Paige had grabbed Sonny into a hug. "Is there any good news?" Sonny mumbled into the womans chest. "Mhm. Surgery will fix the 'Problem'. But with that there is some bad news" Sonny looked up expectantly. "The baby would have to be 'Took Care Of'. The baby would have to die. They dont know whats wrong with it. But whatever it is. Its hurting your Mom. The baby wouldnt beable to survive with this unknown illness. And it wont be able to survive being introduced at 3 months old. She's going infor surgery tomorrow. You know what the means kiddo? You have to pitch in more" Paige pushed the younger girl away and grabbed her by the shoulders, and looked her in the eye. Sonny scoffed. "More? I pretty much pay for everything" Sonny looked at the time. "Crap. Chad will be here in 15 minutes." Sonny looked frantically at her friends. "Damage Control" Tawni and Portlynn said in unison. Paige stood up and walked over to her god daughters laptop and started looking for an apartment close by. Tawni had gone through Sonny's closet and decided on a pair of black super short, shorts. A black camisole, a sparkly purple tank. And a black cardigan that came with the shorts. In the mean time. Portlynn had decided to test out dome of the purple eyeshadow Sonny had purchased earlier. It went perfectly with the tank. She put some mascara, and eye-liner on Sonny. Tawni had grabbed Sonny's lucky pair of purple hightop Chucks and threw them at the her. "Hurry. Youve got 5!" Tawni said tossing the clothes at her. Sonny quickly put the clothes on. Slipped some socks on, and then her Chucks. After that. Tawni had grabbed a silver head band with a flower on it and ushered Sonny to put it on. Sonny was finally ready. Some how Portlynn had managed to curl some big locks of Sonny's hair. Exactly 2 minutes and 45 seconds later. Sonny walked out of her room. But not before Paige tossed her a black Coach purse. And Tawni throwing the her backup makeup. Phone. Wallet. The necesarry (Sp?) needs for a female. Tampons inculded. (hahaXD) "Wow Sonny. You look... Gorgeous!" Her friends gushed. Sonny walked into her kitchen to see Chad sitting at the table, having a casual conversation with Jim. "Yeah. I heard the heat wave is supposed to last all weekend, and continue into the next weekend after this. Its is ridiculously - Hot!" Chad's attention turned to the brunette standing in the fridge chugging a bottle of orange juice. Yes. It was pretty sexy. His 'Hot!' had been directed at Sonny. She choked on the juice a little before regaining her composure. "Are you ready?" She asked him grabbing him by the arm. Chad managed a small wave at Jim before being drug out of the apartment. "Sorry about that. I just SERIOUSLY dislike that... guy!" She said locking him in a tight embrace. He hugged her back before dragging, her, down the hallway, towards his car. 


	11. I Can Smell The Ocean Air

CHAPTER 11- Sonny's POV~~ Chad and I pulled up to this little diner and bowling alley combined. HE walked up and opened my door for me. "After you Mi'Lady." I looked up at him, peering through my eyelashes. "Really Chad? Really?" I asked sarcastically. "Ohh Just Come on!" He shouted pulling me towards the bowling alley. I looked in. It was completely empty. The lights were dimmed, and my newest song was playing in the background. There was a discoball casting creepy shadows along the room. "Wow." Was all i was able to say. "Do you like it?" Chad asked, waiting for me to answer. "Nope" I said popping the 'P'. A look of defeat crossed his face. I smiled hugely. "Awwh Chaaaaad!" I gushed. "I dont like it. I LOVE it. You went through al of this. Just to apologize?" I asked, smiling serenly. "No. I was bored." Chad said turning away so i couldnt see his blush. Yeahh thats right. I caught that. "Lets play!" I shouted as i looked around for the bowling shoes. "There arent any. The owner said we can just use our socks." Chad looked up at me as he slipped off his Chucks. "Works for me!" I juped up and grabbed a ball and went to the left lane. Chad went to the right one. I rolled strike after strike. Chad got a strike here and there. But mostly spares. After a full 10 rounds we grabbed a slice of chocolate pie and left. We got into Chad's car. I went to take a bite. "Uhh-uhh" Chad said shaking his head in disapproval. "Fine." I said crossing my arms. "Fine" He replied grinning. "Ohh Just start the darn car Chad!" I said playfully hitting him. He drove down to Venice and we walked around a bit. He bought me a little Gir tshirt. And a shirt that said "My Paper Shredder Ate My Homework" With a picture doing just that. Chad walked behind me and put his hands over my eyes. "Chad. What are you doing?" I asked, confused. "Just hold on." We walked a few feet before he let go and pointed to the big building. "Wha- Are you kidding me? Ohh My GAWD!" I shouted and jumped with glee. "Did you- Did you do this?" I asked him turning to face him. A tear streaming down my face. "Your record producer did. But it's my building. Its to promote your newest album. You look... Gorgeous." He replied grabbing the pie from me and leading me up to the roof of the building. I looked around. It was beautiful. "Ohh. My... Chad! This is amazing!" I shouted as i grabbed his hand. We sat down on the edge facing the ocean. From somewhere he grabbed a blanket and a pillow and laid it down for us. "This is my hide out." He said laying down next to me. He lifted up. "You see that yacht over there? It's hard to see. Kinda far back?" Chad asked me pointing to the little boat. Wait, i mean Yacht. "Yeaah?" I asked. "Its my parents. Cady is with them" He turned to face me. "Chad. If i told you something would you get freaked out and never talk to me again?" I asked, fighting back tears. "Yeahh Sonny. What is it?" He asked worriedly. "My Mom is pregnant. He baby is sick. My Mom is sick too. She's going in for surgery tomorrow. Its risky. Ch- Chad. She could die" By this point the tears were already out. "Shh. Sonny. It's okay. Your Mom will be okay. I can feel it. Trust me." He said as he grabbed me in a hug and rocked me. He whispered in my ear. "Pie?" He asked. I wiped my tears away and smiled up at him. "Mhm" I said as i grabbed one of the chocolate forks. We silently ate the pie together. I looked up at Chad and couldnt help but laugh. "Wh- What is it?" He blushed. "Chocolate mustache?" I asked grinning before trying to regain my composure. He blushed even harder. "Here. I'll get it" I said using my finger to wipe the chocolate off his face. I wiped it on a paper towel the came with the forks. "Chad. Can i sing you something?" I crossed my fingers. "Yeahh" HE smiled genuinely. (sp) "Okay. Here goes." I took a deep breath.  
breath.  
"The stars will cry. The blackest tears tonight. And this is the moment that i live for. I can smell the ocean air. Here i am, pouring my heart onto these roofftops. Just a ghost, to the world. Thats exactly, exactly what i need. From up here these city lights burn. Like a thousand miles of fire. And im here to sing this anthem, of our dying day. For a second i wish the tide. Would swallow every inch of this city. As you gasp for air tonight. I'd scream this song. Right in your face if you were here. Swear i wont, miss a beat. Cuz i never, never have before."  
I sang soft, and poured my emotion into it. Transfixing on his parents yacht, taking in the direct position and the way the moonlight hit it. I finished up and stole a glance at Chad. "D-Did you just make that up?" He asked smiling hugely. "No. I did this morning." I smiled sweetly. "That was... really good" He just couldnt stop smiling. "Thanks Chad. Your the only person thats heard it" I stood up and dragged him with me. "Lets dance" I said. We started dancing. "Shooting star" Chad said pointing. I looked up. "Make a wish!" He said turning me around to face the ocean. I did. *I wish my mommy lives* Yeahh very original, right?. "IT's getting late. We should get going" I said taking his hand. 


	12. She Cant Breathe!

**This chapter is shorter. I apologize. Last night i had written this whole damn thing. And the freakin' laptop erased it all and i couldnt get it back. So i promise to make Chapter 13 longer and i'll post it tomorrow! Anyways. To my first reviewers or whatever. I Love You. And i'll do me best to improve it.  
To: Ally () I attempted to fix this one. Tell me if its any better.  
And BurritoTown: Thank You. Very much. I was a bit surprised to. But its probably my lack of good summaries. Lol. Anyway. Enjoy!  
And xEleshax Thanks for adding my story to your list. Even if you didnt review.  
Welp. Peace Out Sucka's**

Portlynn rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a wet rag. She heard Chad frantically say "We need to get her to hospital"

"No. That wont be necessary" Tawni replied dabbin Sonny's forhead with the rag.

"Why is that? She is in need of medical attention. We dont know what arong with her" By this time Chad was shouting.

"Chad. Calm your ass down or i will physically remove you from Sonny's apartment" Tawni growled casting a glance at Chad.

Tawni picked up her cell phone and dial Sonny's neighbors number.

"Hello?" The voice asked. "Heyy. Addison? It's Tawni. It seems we have a situation. Yes. Mhm. Our dear Sonny has fainted. Can you come over?" Tawni asked. Then quickly hung up the phone.

"What is her neighbor going to do?" Chad asked annoyed with the blonde.

"You ditz. Sonny's neighbor is a neurologist. She can tell us whats wrong" Portlynn chimed in.

A minutes later a tall redhead was standing in the Munroes door way.

"What happened?" She asked as she rushed to Sonny's side.

"W- We got into an arguement. She started screaming at me. I kept telling her to calm down. But she wouldnt. She kept clutching her chest. Like she was hyperventilating" Chad said smaking his head.

"She had an anxiety attack" Addison stated putting her eyelight back in her pocket.

"Her pupels are the same size. She should be fine" She said walking towards the door.

"But she doesnt need another episode. Keep her calm. Whos to say if the next attack wont cause damage. Im a door away if anything goes wrong" And with that she left.

"Chad. Chad. It wasnt you. Trust me. She was having anxiety about coming home and facing her Mom. And that guy" Tawni said rubbing Chad's back.

He kept repeating "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid"

"Chad. Do us all a favor, and shut the fuck up. Please?"

All of their heads snapped towards the voice.

"Your alive!" Chad shouted.

"Uhh. Yeahh. Why wouldnt i be?" Sonny asked confused.

"Sonny. You've been out a week." Tawni said holding back her laughter.

Sonny jumped up from the couch.

"What?" She screamed.

"Chill. She was just kidding." Chad said calming her down.

"Dont you chill me. Chad" Sonny shot angrily.

"Chad. It's getting late. I think you should go." Portlynn spoke up.

"Yeahh Chad. I think you should GO!" Sonny said pointing to the door.

"Yeahh. DOnt think i forgot. You self-centered three named jerk-throb." She carried on.

"You know Sonny. For what its worth. I had a really great time. Ive never done that before. Im glad we spent the evening together" Chad turned around before opening the door.

"Im sorry you dont understand my intentions" He finished before shutting the door behind him.

Sonny watched the look of disappointment cross his face briefly before shuting the door.

"What..."

"...Was"

"That..."

"...About" Tawni and Portlynn finished for eachother.

"That doucher only walked me to my freakin apartment because he was afraid i would run into Zach. And that Zach would use me to blackmail him or whatever!" Sonny huffed.

"Well you shouldnt worry about him" Tawni said calming the brunette down.

"That's not the least bit of your worries" Portlynn stated matter-of-factly.

"Then what it?" Sonny questioned.

"Jim..He's..." Tawni couldnt bring herself to say the words.

"Hunn. He's... Jim is movin in" Porltynn said.

"WHAT?" Sonny hollered.

"Shh. Its okay." Portlynn tried to soothe her.

"Breathe, Hee Hoo. Hee Hoo" Tawni mimicked the breathing.

"Well then I know what im going to do. Im moving out." Sonny crossed her arms over her chest.

"But where will you go?" Portlynn asked confused.

Sonny looked up at Tawni. The blonde shook her head no.

"Nuuh Uhh. You arent dragging me into this" Tawni continued to shake her head.

"Aww come on! Where else am i supposed to go?" Sonny asked batting her eye lashes.

"Umm. I dunno. Chads?" Tawni started laughing hysterically at the horror strucken Sonny.

"Chill Doll. I was just kidding. You can stay with me. But dont say i never did anything for you" She smiled and grabbed her best friends in a tight hug.

The Next Day-

"Sonny Monroe. What do you think your doing?" Connie shouted at her daughter who was moving boxes out of her room.

"Well i figured since he was moving in. I should move out. Just to make it easier. You know. One less mouth to feed" Sonny replied sarcastically.

"What has happened to you? Whats wrong with you?" Her Mom started raising her voice.

"You wanna know whats wrong with me? You wanna know why im so unfocused? You wanna know why i havent been on the latest episode of So Random! You wanna know why im so angry? I'll tell you. That man. You. I was there for you for every-single-thing. I never thought about leaving you. When Dad left who was the only one there for you? What about that Tom guy? Hmm? I have always been there for you. From day one. And now you dont even care. I've been slipping from you for the last month and a half and you havent even noticed. The only time weve talked is when we fight. I dont wanna compete with him for your attention anymore Mom. I love you. But im moving out. Im getting an apartment on the 5th floor. But im not mving in for another 2 weeks." Sonny started out yelling but ended in a light whisper.

"Okay. I wont stop you" Connie turned around and went to her room.

Sonny carried the last few boxes out to her Escalade. She heard a soft chuckle behind her, and whipped around to see who it was.

"Zach" She spat.

"Sunshine" He smirked cockily.

"Your not aloud to call me that" Sonny replied shoving the box in the car.

"Why not? Is that what your little Chaddy calls you?" He asked disgusted.

"He's not my 'Chaddy'!" Sonny defended.

"Mhhm. Well if he isnt your boyfriend. Then he wouldnt mind me doing this"

Zach walked upto Sonny and wrapped his arms around her waste.

"Wh- what are you doing?" She stuttered.

"Ohh. Im only going to kiss you" Zach replied kissing her neck.

"No. Nuhh Uhh. I do NOT think so" Sonny replied pushing him off.

"You know you want it. But fine. When you admit you want _this. _I'll be waiting. Sunshine" He smirked again and walked away thinking: _"She wants this"_

"Sonny. What in the hell was that about?" Portlynn said walking out with another box.

"Ohh. Uhmm. Nothing. Nothing at all" She replied climbing back into the car.

"Lets go you guys. Im starting to hate this place."  
_

Back at Tawni's-

"My Mom said you can stay for however long you need to. But not forever. You cramp my style. Anyways. This is your room. You have your oen bathroom. I dont get up any earlier than i need to. And i got to bed at 930. On weekdays. I need my_ beauty_ sleep. Something you _obviously_ know nothing about.

"Oohh. Okay. Thanks Tawni! You know i love you"

Sonny took her boxes into her room then passed out on her neatly made new bed. An hour later Tawni woke Sonny up.

"Get up. Enough sleep for you. Were going to a party."

"Wait. What? Why?"

"Because. I said so? Sonny. do you really wanna argue with me?" Tawni asked cockin her hip out.

"No Ma'am" Sonny saluted her and grabbed her bag with clothes and started digging through them.

She grabbed her little black dress that she had bought with Tawni and Portlynn the day before. And her pink strappy Choo's.

"Ohh. Ohh. Lemme do your hair and make up!" Port squealed.

They finished getting ready and left. They pulled up to a house that looked odly familiar.

"What are we doing here?" Sonny shouted with frustration.

"To show Chad what he's missing. Duhh!" They shouted simultaniously.

"Ugggh" Sonny groaned.

"Lets go!" The the two girls said dragging her out of the car.

**And thats that. Short right? Tell me if its horrible. This is somewhat similar to the one i'd written before. But i lazily wrote this one. Review! I'll love you forever and ever!**


	13. Authors Note READ ME

**Guys. I am so dearly Sorry. **

**Things have been hectic.**

**I have written Chapter 13, 5 Times.**

**But this effin' laptop has been screwing up. **

**My Mama downloaded a crap load of stuff off Limewire and im guessing a virus was released. It wont let me update. Im very sorry.**

**Once the laptop is back to normal. **

**I shall update a few more chapters. To make up for the wait.**

**Anyways. I love you Guys!**

**Again,. I am very sorry.**

**-M**


	14. Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can

**Yay! So i coaxed the laptop in to working for me! HAHA. I am A GENIUS. Unfortunately. Cant update til Thursday. Have to go get my shedual and crap so i can start the 10th GRADE. Yay. Anyways. I started Chapter 14. But i have a bad case of writers block. Well. To my wonderful reviewers. I LOVE YOU. Forever && Always.**

* * *

"Why are we here" Sonny asked pointing towards Chads mansion.

"To rub you in Chads face" The two sadi simultaniously, in a duhh

voice.

"Ughh. Fiiiine!" Sonny groaned.

"Dont worry. We have a plan. That you will love!" Port said laughing

manically.

"Uhh, Forget i asked." Sonny dropped the subject.

"Ohh. Boy. Should i be scared?" She added.

They walked into Chads mansion, making quite an entrance.

Sonny went straight for the bar. She heard a soft chuckle behind her.

"Wow. Sunshine. You look... Goegeous." Said the husky voice.

Sonny's heart froze with the idea of Chad Dylan Cooper calling her Sunshine.

She turned around to face him

"Zach." She spat.

"Sunshine." He smiled smugly.

"Why dont you look... Fabulous?" She said, her voice dripping with complete

sarcasm.

"Look Sonny. Im really sorry about today. I was just... having a bad day?" he

finished the last part with a question. Unsure of his excuse.

"Lemme make it up to ya! Dance with me?" He smiled sweetly taking her

hand.

"Fine." She replied and walked with him to the make-shift dance floor.

Is it still me that makes you sweat?

Am I who you think about in bed?

When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?

Then think of what you did And how I hope to God he was worth it.

Sonny put her back to Zachs chest. He slipped his hands around her waist and

pulled her closer.

When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.

I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me.

Sonny ground her hips into Zach and snaked her arms around his neck.

Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of

Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?

Chad noticed this and was suddenly flushed with anger. He felt something he

had never admited to himself he felt. Because after all, Chad Dylan Cooper

does not do jealousy.

No, no, no, you know it will always just be me.

Sonny was lost in the music. Her hips swaying simultaniously with the beat.

Her head tilting side to side with her hips.

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster So

testosterone boys and harlequin girls,Will you dance to this beat,

and hold a lover close?

Zach felt a light tap over his shoulder. "Hmm?" For he too was lost in the

beat, in his own little world. That seemed to get sunnier everyday.

"Dude. Its Tawni. Lemme dance with my freakin' best friend." Tawni snapped.

Zach was jolted out of his trance.

So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus In

case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left

off?(Let's pick up, pick up)

"Hey Sonny. Its Me. Chad Dylan Cooper" Tawni said in a husky voice, attempting to sound like Chad. and

being freakishly good at it.

"Mmm. Chad" Sonny moaned.

"Eww. You freak. Its only your bestest friend in the whole wide world. Tawni Freakin' Hart!" Tawni fake gasped.

"Shit Tawni. Dont freakin do that ever again!" Sonny shot back

turning around to face her best friend.

Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part Where

the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get

sick.I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the

attention.

The two girls engaged in a very provocative dance. Lost in the beat. Their

arms entangled with eachothers. Their body parts pushing, grasping, clutching

eachother. Needy hands groping eachothers thighs. A dance they usually did when

they went to parties. But to the onlookers it was a new thing. Hot. But yet new,

and exciting

People stopped in their tracks and stared at the two best friends. Chad and

Zach, from opposite sides if the room were both transfixed on the same

brunette.

Now let's not get selfish Did you really think I'd let your

kill this chorus?

"Sonny" Chad whispered. Nobody notced this

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, fasterced this

slip.

"People are staring" Sonny stated the obvious.

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to

this beat, and hold a lover close?

"I have a plan. It involves You. And Zach No

Chad." Tawni whispered back.

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,Will you dance to

this beat, and hold a lover close?

"I need you to pretend to like him. Until the dance. we're gonna pull a prank

on him" She finished.

Dance to this beat Dance to this beat Dance to this beat

"We will embarrass him into hiding. And shame. He will never show his face again" Tawni smiled mischeviously.

"Okay?" Sonny asked slightly confused.

"YOU. Have to help. You need to get close to him. Make him believe you like him. So when the dance comes around he'll wanna do it. Thats where Me, Portlynn, and the Paparazzi come in. If you can do that. Zach'll be out of everyones life. just promise me one thing. YOU WONT FALL FOR HIM" Tawni whispered the ending harshly.

"That is impossible. HE's a snake. I'll be lucky if i can keep his attention on me for 2 weeks." Sonny shot back.

The song ended and Sonny danced her way to the bar.

"That was quite a dance Sunshine" Sonny's heart fell. She turned around and decided to put her acting to the test.

"Awwh, Zachy. You were pretty amazing yourself" She replied in a flirtatious voice, her index finger trailing down his chest.

She watched him gulp nervously.

"I'll take a scotch." Zach turned to the bartender, and quickly flashed him his i.d.

"I'll take a water on the rocks." Sonny cut in.

They got their drinks and found a nice little corner to reside in.

Sonny continued to flirt and show some of her cleavage.

She found herself sitting on Zach's lap. She turned to face him. Not realizing how close they actually were.

Chad was on the other side of the room but saw this exchange, his face growing red with anger.

Sonny made sure Chad was watching before she leaned in and kissed Zach hard, passionately? No. Sweetly? Nuhh Uhh. Did she pour her emotions into it? Nope! Did she kiss him out of spite? Yess'm!

Chad marched himself upto the two and grabbed Sonny by the shoulder.

"What in the hell is THIS?" Chad asked unbeilevably. HE thought things with Sonny were going to work out.

Usually when the got into one of THOSE fights, she was over it the next day. But for some reason this was differant. What is wrong with her? Whats going on? All these questions filled Chad's head, his anger was getting worse by the second. It wouldnt be before to long he would lash out and go off on the two.

Sonny was jerked up.

"WHAT?" She asked annoyed.

"What in the hell is this?" Chad repeated his voice filled with coldness.

"We.. Haha... We were just kissing. IS that a problem?" Zach asked pissed at there interupption.

"Uhh.. YEAH!" Chad shouted.

"Really Chad? Really?" Sonny cut in.

"Shut up Sonny. I dont associate with vermin. The only people aloud in here to kiss are me and Chloe!" Chad glanced at Sonny with disgust and grabbed Chloe by the waist and kissed her deeply just like Sonny did to Zach.

They finished sloppily. Saliva drenched Chads lips. (AN: GROSS!)

"I want you OUT! NOW" Chad shouted at Zach and pointed to his door.

Sonny sat there, amused with her work. But felt sick from her kiss with Zach, and the fact that Chad just shoved his tongue down Chloe's throat, Literally. She vaugely notice Chad get up.

"You too Allison. Get. Out. Now." Chad looked at her like she was a disease. His voice was sharp and full of hatred.

Sonny froze out his tone of voice and the fact that he just called her Allison.

"Whatever." She replied cockily and strutted out. It was all apart of her act. Sonny kept telling herself.

"Lets go." Sonny said as she grabbed Tawni and Portlynn.

When they got back to Tawni's house not a single word was spoken.

Sonny finally broke the slience.

"That... Was... So HARD" She choked out as she plopped down on Tawni's bed.

"Yeahh. About that. What in the hell was going on? Everybody was crowded around." Portlynn said her mouth full of rockyroad ice cream.

"I was just doing what i do best. Acting. Im trying to push Chad away and bring Zach closer so the plan will be a success." Sonny groaned through the pillow.

"Ohh. Idea. Lets watch a scarey movie!" Tawni shouted excitedly.

"My Pick!" Portlynn said jumping up and raising her hands.

They girls went and got changed into their pajamas. Sonny came out in a lime green tank and her infamous green amd blue plaid skimpy boxer.

"Wow. You look... " Portlynn trailed off.

"Sexy." Tawni supplied.

"What did you pick?" Sonny asked ignoring the compliments.

"The original Halloween" Portlynn piped.

"Ooh. Goody. Sonny Likey!" She said plopping down next to her best friends.


	15. So What If I Am?

**Bwahaha. Im back B**chez! Here's chapter 14! Its short. But if you knew what kinda hell im in u'd understand. Anywhoozers. Blah Blah Blah. Birthdays is a week. HAPPY EARLY BDAY TO ME. haha. Just kiddin. You know what to do. Relax, Read, Review1 && I'll love you. Disclaimer: I no owny Ports ringtone. (I was listening to the song when i wrote that part and i thought it fit perfectly) Sadly Dashboard Confessional owns that. Whats worse is that i dont own SWAC. If i did. You'd know. every episode I would make Chad and Sonny kiss. Did anybody watch Problem With Pauly. At the end i thought Chad and Sonny were gonna kiss so i screamed bloody murder. Short story Shorter. I got yelled at. Lmfao. Sorry. I ramble. Anyways! ENJOY![:**

* * *

Sonny passed out in the middle of the movie. She was awoken my a kick to her side.

"What the hell?" She shouted jumping up. She looked around and the room was pitch black.

She got in a ninja pose. And started walking forward. She tripped over something and landed on it.

"Oww Sonny. Your ginormous boobs are suffocating me!" Tawni shouted, except it came out muffled.

"What? Tawni?" Sonny started to say but something landed on her. Next thing she new there was a scream in her ear.

The person started screaming bloody murder. The three girls turned around and saw somebody in the door way.

With a baseball bat. "OHH GOD. HE'S COMING TO KILL US BECAUSE WE FELL ASLEEP DURING THE MOVIE!" Portlynn said from atop Sonny.

"ITS FREDDIE KRUEGER!" Tawni yelled from under Sonny.

"What in the hell are you guys screaming about?" A female voice asked.

"Tawni. Its Jason. Not Freddie! Freakin D.A" Sonny looked at her blonde friend incrediously.

The light flipped on and the girls jumped up. Tawni's Mom stood there confused with a bat.

"I heard a thump. And screaming. I thought somebody broke in" She said lowering the bat.

"No Mom. I was on my way to the bathroom when i tripped over Sonny" Tawni said to her Mom.

"I got up to see what was going on and tripped and landed on her" Sonny chimed in.

"And I heard Sonny fall to the floor so i got up to see what was going on. But then i landed on her. Then we saw you and thought you were Jason" Port finished.

Tawni's Mom laughed hysterically and started grasping her sides.

"Go back to bed" She said flipping the light off and laughed her way back to bed.

"That was not funny" Sonny said.

"Freddie? Tawni you know his name is Jason right?" Portlynn asked choking on her laughter

"No." Tawni replied pouting.

"Lets go back to sleep" Sonny pitched in groggily.

They all hesitantly passed back out.l

In the morning-

Sonny was dreaming about being on an island with chocolate chip cookies and froyo when she felt a sharp pain to her ribcage and something hit her head.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Jeesh Cranky. I think you need to go back to bed and get some more beauty sleep by the way you sound" Tawni said coolly.

"Ohh Your so COOL" Sonny muffled through the pillow thrown over her face.

"Get up!" Portlynn shoted walking out of the bathroom.

"Why?" She groaned again.

"Uhhh. BECAUSE WE HAVE WORK" Tawni and Portlynn shouted at thesame time.

"Damn."

Work-

Sonny had gone all day long without seeing Chad and was really starting to worry her. She didnt know why. And quite frankly, she didnt WANT to know. When lunch rolled around she got an unexpected visitor.

Her and Zora were chatting about the sketch they were working on. And TAwni was at the Fall's set working. They were going to meet up and go out to lunch. Sonny heard a soft familiar chuckle behind her. But she brushed the familiarity off and continued talking to Zora. "So anyways. I think that if we-" Sonny was suddenly cut off.

"Are you going to continue to ignore me Sunshine?" Zach asked.

"Zach. What are you doing here?" Sonny asked confused.

"I just thought i'd stop by and see how you were. And maybe pick up where we left off" Zach murmured into her ear. He glanced up and saw Chad walking this way. Zach leaned down and pecked Sonny on the lips. But this quick peck became more heated. Sonny didnt know what was going on. And she didnt like it. She saw Zora look ahead of them and her face flashed with disgust and hatred. Which could only mean one thing with three names. Chad. Dylan. Cooper. When the footsteps deceased she pulled out of her kiss with Zach. She asked him in a very flirtatious voice: "Zachy Poo? Would you like to come to the dance with me the week after next?" She asked innocently. "Of course Sunshine" He said loudly. Making sure Chad heard him.

Chad's anger was to much to bear. HE turned around and stopped of to his dressing room.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT like Sonny Monroe. HE does NOT have feelings for her. And he definately is NOT JEALOUS OF ZACH!" He shouted into his mirror.

He then ever so calmly said. "Chad Dylan Cooper Doesnt Need Sonny Monroe. He doesnt do chuckle city. Or jealousy." He then punched his precious reflection. Why you ask? He didnt know who he was anymore. He wasnt Chad Dylan Cooper anymore. He was Chad. Sonny's Chad. Wait... "WHAT AM I THINKING. I AM CHAD DYLAN COOPER. NOT ZACK EFRON" He started screaming. What in the hell is going on with me. He sat down on his futon and put his head between his knees. And started breathing heavily.

There was a soft knock at his door.

"Go away" HE stated calmly.

The door opened.

"WHAT PART OF GO AWAY DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?" He asked screaming.

"Ohh Shut the hell up. What in the freak happened to your mirror?" Asked Portlynn.

"AND why are you heaving. What is wrong with you? Whys your face red" She worridly bombarded him with questions. But she knew the answer. And she started with an. S. Chad didnt reply he just laid down on his futon pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"What is wrong with her? We had such an amazing night. And now she's make out with Z-Z- HIM in the corridors." Chad tried to say his name but just thinking about it made him want to punch somebody.

Portlynn sat down on the bed and shushed him.

"If i tell you. Will you promise me two things?" Portlynn asked with a deadly glare on her face.

Chad looked terrified and replied with "Y- Yes. I swear." He stuttered.

"I said promise" She said coldly.

"Fine. whatever. I promise" He then said, annoyed.

"Okay. Now. One: Go along with what im telling you. And Two: Pretend you dont know, And Three: Dont tell ANYONE i told you. or i will cut off your pride and joy make you eat it" She said happily.

His hands went straight to his pants. And looked scared shitless. Portlynn started laughing.

"You Dumbass. I wasntalking about your precious HAIR" She was laughing so hard she coouldnt cathch her breath.

Chad looked even more scared. "Not funny. Anyway. You said 2! Not 3" HE pointed out.

"Oh friggin well. Do you promise and swear to these things?" She asked.

"I PROMISE" Chad shouted.

"Do you wanna know or not?" She asked impatiently.

"Yes!" He answered annoyed.

"We have a plan. Sonny's getting close to Zach to ruin his rep. and help you. In order to do that she has to make Zach thinks she hated you. But she really doesnt. She loves you. Although she denies it, and disagrees when we point out the obvious signs" Portlynn rushed and continued on.

Chad felt something in his chest, it was unfamiliar, yet warming. It was hope.

Portlynns coincidentally went off as Chad was thinking this.

My hope, dangles on a string with slow spinning redemption.  
Winding in and winding out. The shine of which has caught my eye.

"Are you gonna answer that?" Chad asked annoyed.

"Bye Chad" Portlynn walked back and found Tawni talking with Sonny and Zora who were all waiting for her.

"Sorry guys. Had to make a pit stop. Lets go to lunch" She said leading them to Sonny's SUV.

"Where are we going?" Zora asked.

"To Olive Garden!" Sonny shouted over enthusiastically...

The four girls got the 'best seat in the house' as the waitor said. And set to work finding out what they wanted for lunch.

Sonny decided on a house salad and chiken alfredo. Zora chose the same.

Since Tawni was careful about what she ate she settled on a house salad. And Portlynn a Chiken Cordon Bleu.

The waitor was back and took their orders. He quickly left.

Zora noticed a familiar head and poked Sonny in the side. Sonny's attention wasnt focused on what Zora was pointing at. But rather who was to their right 6 tables down.

Sonny suddenly realized it was Zach. Coincidance? Zach was sitting with a blonde girl. Who was wearing a low cut strappy shirt. The girl obviously had a breast implant or a really good push up bra on. She was laughing probably at one of Zachs Not-So-Funny jokes.

Sonny was thinking of names to call him when she felt a jab to her ribcage. Again.

"Sonny" Zora said directing the brunettes attenting to the people being seated in front of them.

"Chad" Sonny whispered. But quickly wanted to take it back when his attention turned abruptly to her. And hers to his lunch partner. Chloe.

Chad didnt say anything. He just looked deep into her eyes. But a flash of pain and longing crossed his face before he turned his attention back to Chloe.

Sonny's insides were melting. Literally. She wanted to just cry. But she heard Portlynn clear her throat. Sonny looked up to see Zach standing over her.

"Sunshine" He stated. She cringed at his tone of voice. Full of lust and displeasure. Which he thought she couldnt catch.

"Zach" She said back. Their interaction was cut short because the girls' waitor had shown up with their food.

"Excuse us Zach, I'll see you _later_" She emphasized the later. He smiled lustfully and joined the girl at the table.

He left at the four started talking in hushed tones. They didnt think Chad could hear. But were sadly mistaken.

"Wow. Your taking this seriously" Port said more like a queston the an observation.

"He deserves it. He has put Chad through hell and back. Chad deserves a break" Sonny said after taking a drink from her sprite.

"Uhh? Okay. Wait... Sonny? _Are you starting to care for him_?" Zora asked completely disgusted.

"So what if i am." She responded. They dropped the conversation.

Chad heard all this, and his heart was beating out of his chest. Literally. He had to try with everything to not grin like an idiot.

He finally knew that she felt the same way he did. That one of the only things he wanted.


	16. Your Peppyness Disgust Me

Howdy! Haha. Just kidding. Anyways. Heres Chapter 15. I guess?

* * *

The girls made their way back to the studio. As they were getting out Portlynn pulled Sonny back.

"Heyy You guys! We'll catch up!" She said, shouting to Zora and Tawni.

"Okie Dokie! Hurry up! We're late as it is." Tawni said reapplying her coco moco coco lipgloss.

"Sonny. Do you know what this friday is?" Port asked in a whisper.

"Uhh... I dont know? Friday?" Sonny asked racking her brain for what was going on Friday.

Portlynn gave her a look that gave it away. "Tawni's Spectacular Seventeen!" Sonny grumbled smacking her forhead.

"Uhh. No shit Sherlock" Port said walking towards the studio doors.

"We need to get crackin. Its going to be at her house. But we need to get caterers, decorators, a band. Etc. So we should hang out tonight and start calling people or whatever" Sonny said catching up with her.

"Okay" The two girls went separate ways to their studios. "How was lunch?" A voice called behind Portlynn. "Delicious" She replied licking her lips.

"Your a loser" Nico said pulling her into that same supply closet Sonny found them in days before. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a deep passonate kiss.

Portlynn started moaning through the kiss and Nico just smiled. A sudden thought came to Portlynn's mind. "What in the_ hell_ are we doing?" She asked pushing him away.

"I.. I dont.. Know?" He asked confused by her outburst.

"I.. I have to go" She turned around and ran. "Portlynn... What were you doing in a supply closet with _Nico?_" Tawni asked ggrabbing her shoulder and turning her around to face her.

"Ohh. Umm. N- Nothing I was Just.. showing him where the linins were at" She sputterted.

"Hahahaha. You poor sneaky little girl. There arent any linins in there. We dont have them!" Tawni said with an obvious tone to her voice.

"God. Tawni. You freakin re-re. What do you call these thingys?" She asked walking back to the closet and yanking out blankets for the shows.

"Oops" Tawni replied walking away embarrased.

Portlynn smiled at her friends slowness.

In Sonn's Dressing Room. 5 Minutes Later~

"Ugggh. I CAN NOT wait until this week is over. Im so tired of working with Chad Dylan Poopypants. Whatever you did to him pissed him the fuck off. He has been treating everybody like shit." Tawni whined.

Coincidentally Chad and Portlynn both walked in the room at the same time.

"Tawni. Come. Now. Were about to start rehearsing again." Chad snapped.

"Oh Kay. Mc Crabby Pants" She muttered before checking her reflection and leaving.

"Uhh. Well. Nice see you too" Sonny ran quickly out of her dressing room. Attempting to avoid any awkwardness with Chad. She bumped into some one soft and squishy.

"God Munroe. Watch where your walking. I've got a job to do. Unlike those of you at Chuckle City" Chloe spat the last part.

"Whatever Chloe. Todays not the day to mess with me. Got it? KThanks" Sonny replied with attitude walking away.

"No. You listen here. Chad is mine. **_Got that?_** You stay away from him. Kay? He wants me. A real actress. Not some poor little freak from chuckle city" She spat.

"Hahaha. You are so _hilarious_. Why didnt you try for a part on Chuckle City?" Sonny said with sarcasm.

Thankfully Chad walked up. Sonny dashed down another hallway. In order to avoid Chad.

3 Minutes Before. With Chad and Portlynn in Sonny's dressing room~

"Chad. What are you doing in here?" Portlynn asked confused.

"I came here to get Tawni." He stated.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Mhm. Fine. Peachy Keen. just fantastic" Chad rambled.

"What now?" Portlynn interuppted him.

"Its Chloe. Shes planning our wedding." He grumbled.

"WHAT?" Portlynn spat her drink everywhere.

"Eww. Gross. You got your nasty spit water all over my uniform!" Chad shouted at her.

"Ohh it'll dry. Now. Shes what?" She said tossing him a towel.

"She is planning our wedding. And kids names. Its annoying. Were not even going out or anything. I kissed her. Thats it. And now she's planning our future. The only person i want a future with is Sonny" Chad immediately wanted to take his words back. He never admited anything out loud, better yet to any ones face.

"I know. But trust me. It'll all be worth it. I swear" Port attempted to comfort him, in which she epically failed.

"What if i lose her for good?" Chad asked sounding out of character.

"Your serious? Chad. You never had her in the first place."

"Thanks for making it worse" He grumbled. By this time they were walking upto Sonny and Chloe.

'How awkward. My co-star who think shes my girlfriend. And the girl who wants to be my girlfriend, but wont admit it.' Chad smirked, his mood getting better by being in Sonny's presence, even if it was just briefly.

Sonny took of down the hallway. Chad ran to catch up with her.

"Sonny!" He shouted after her figure. It stopped. But not before her looking back to see who it was. Then taking off again.

"Wait. Please? I need to talk to you" His voice full of pleading and desperation. Sonny caught this tone and stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"What?" She asked as he walked up.

"I just wanted to say that i know. All about it. I wont tell any one. Wont speak a word. But listen to me. Please. Dont fall for him. Im only trying to protect you. I have no doubt your plan will work. Just be careful. For me?" He asked bending down to look her in the face.

She had a small smirk on her face. Her dark brown met with his ocean blue. Her insides turned to goo, again.

"Im sorry... For last night. But you realize that inorder to lure him or whatever i have to make him think i hate you. Right?" She questioned.

"Yeahh. I know." His voice dropped at the realization.

"But here. To let you know that i dont hate you. That i do need you. That i-" She was cut off by Chad pressing his lips to hers.

She kissed him hard and deep. Passionately, yet sweetly. In a loving and needing way.

"Just shut up Sonny." Chad mumbled into the kiss.

Sonny smiled. After what didnt seem like forever. The broke the kiss. Still feeling the need to kiss him more. Sonny pulled him in a tight hug and whispered.

"I only have my heart set on one guy" Then skipped off. Leaving Chad with a big grin on his face.

Sonny bumped into Tawni.

"Why are you so happy?" Tawni asked cluelessly.

"Ohh. No reason. Its marvelous Monday. Thats why!"" She grinned

"Eww. Stop that. Your freaking me out" Tawni commented glumly.

"Ohh Wait/ Wierdest this. I found Nico and Portlynn in a supply closet today. She says she was showing him where the linens were at. But i heard moaning...OOOOHHHH! EEEEW. NICO AND PORTLYNN WERE MAKING OUT IN A SUPPLY CLOSET!" She shouted.

"Tawni. Shut up!" Sonny said putting her hand over her friends mouth.

"You knew?" Tawni asked getting herself together.

"Yeahh. Found them the other day. Probably same supply closet too" Sonny stated checking her phone. One missed text. From who? She asked herself.

She opened it up. Chad. She smiled really big. She read it to herself. Then outloud.

"Dont Worry Sunshine. Secrets safe with me" Her heart warmed. Her month just got better.

A**And thats that. I wont be updating that much. Since my school starts back in like 4 days. Can you believe we start school on a Friday? How stupid is that? Oopsie Rambling. Well Review. Kinda rushed. Stuplid laptop crashed. :/ **


	17. Small World

**I just realized that my story is horrible. I need to know if i should continue this. I wont beable to update every other day. School starts back the day after tomorrow. Ohh Uhhm... I havent gone back and reread this or whatever, Just wrote whatever came to mind. but review or dont. I dont really care. Oh yeah. Tell me if i should discontinue or not. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

After work Sonny and Tawni drove home. When they pulled up to Tawnis there was a motorcycle in the driveway. Zach was sitting on the step. Sonny parked her car and went to greet him.

"Zach?" She asked.

"Sonny." He replied.

"Can i help you?" She took a seat beside him and pulled out her phone.

"A few of us are going to a concert tomorrow night. I wanted to see if you wanted to go with me. Vip passes?" He smiled at her.

"Who is playing?" She was contemplating wheter or not she should go.

"Paramore. Panic The Disco, Gym Class Heroes. Cute Is What We Aim For, and a few others" he pulled out a ticket.

Sonny couldnt deny him. Those were indeed some of her favorite bands. And she wasnt doing anything tonight. So why not.

"Sure. When?" She asked taking the ticket and V.I.P. pass from him.

"Tomorrow. At 7:30" He smiled smugly. She cringed.

"We will be leaving around 6 to avoid large crowds." He finished.

"I dont get off until 6" She stated.

"I'll pick you up then. Dress fairly nice. Dinner afterwards" He winked and got up to get on his motorcycle.

"Kay. See you then" She stumbled into the house and plopped down on the couch.

"What happened to your peppyness?" Tawni smiled knowingly.

"ZAch. Thats what happened. Ughh. He disgusts me" Sonny groaned into the throw pillow.

" up. At least you get to meet Hayley Williams. Ohh and that cutie Josh Farro. Yuuuum!" Tawni laughed hysterically.

"Shut up!" Sonny shouted throwing a pillow at the blonde.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Ohh God. its probably Zach again" Sonny whined beckoning for Tawni to see who it is.

"Uhh Sonny. Its Paige." Tawni said followed by the short blonde with pink lowlights.

"Paige?" Sonny asked confused looking up from the pillow she had her face burried in.

"Hey there sweetie." Paige took a seat at Sonny's feet. She had a caring passionate smile on her face.

"Whats wrong?" Sonny asked sitting up.

"Nothing. Your Mom is in surgery right now. Thought you might wanna know" Paige patted her back.

"Gosh! You must think im a horrible person. For not going to my mothers ricky surgery" Sonny frowned putting her head in her hands.

"No. I dont think that at all. You and your Mom are alike in more ways than you think. You run when things get hard, and you give up" paige said lifting sonny's face up to face her.

"You realize thats bad. Right?" Sonny said confused.

"No. its not. You crack under pressure. But you also stand up for what you believe in. Sonny your a wonderful girl. Your just stubborn. You Mom cares about you. But when someone important comes into her life she gets side tracked and loses her focus, she didnt realize you were slipping. She didnt realize that you guys were falling apart. She needs you. As much as you need her. i think you should go see your Mom." Paige said pulling Sonny up.

"Your right Paigey. Im so selfish." Sonny said slipping her shoes on.

"Tawni. I'll be back later. im going to the hospital to see my Mom" Sonny shouted into the hallway hoping her best friend heard her.

After a very awkward car ride the two finally arrived at the hospital. They went up the elevator to floor seven.

"You have five minutes" A grumpy looking nurse said walking out of her room.

Sonny hesitated before walking into the room. what if Jim was in there? What if he tried to pick a fight? What if she tried to pick a fight? All these thoughts were going in and out of her head. Her thoughts were interuppted by a soft hand on the small of her back leading her forward.

"Dont worry Hunn. he's not here" Paige said smiling sweetly nodding toward the room.

"Kay." Sonny gulped, took a deep breath, and walked into the room. Her Mom was passed out. She had bandages wrapped around her stomach. I.v's and wires, scarey looking machines. Reminded her of when her Granny had died of cancer when Sonny was at the ripe age of 4. She was to young to understand exactly what was going on. But she new it was bad. Like now, her Mom was pale, with dark bags under her eyes.

"She looks dead" She whispered grabbing her Moms hand. "She's fine. The surgery went well. She's been out for an hour. We opened her up and successfully removed the child. It seems that your mother came in contact with the swine flu. Which caused complications with the pregnancy and the baby catching it. It was indeed a risky operation. But things went as planned. She should be awake by tomorrow morning. So your family can visit. No more than two people to a room. If you have any questions, contact the nurse that is oncall and she will contact me. I'm Doctor Stevens." The blonde woman said stepping from the corner. She had light natural blonde hair that was pulled up into a tight bun. Clear green eyes, a freckle right under her eye and a pair of scrubbs on.

"Hello. I'm Allison. You can call me Sonny. Im her daughter." Sonny introduced herself, she was nauseus and felt like she was about to pass out. "We already met" Paige said taking her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I knew you looked familiar. Sonny... So Random! Right?" Dr. Stevens smiled welcomingly. "Hello again Paige" She shook Paiges hand.

"Umm... Dr Stevens. I have a question" Sonny said gaining attention from the two blondes.

"Yes Hun?" She asked looking at the frightened brunette.

"Uh. When will she be able to go home?" Sonny said trying her best to smile but failing.

"In a few days. We want to keep her here for observations. Make sure that she doesnt track any infections." She replied patting Sonny on the back.

"Ohh. Uhmm Okay" Sonny sat down in the chair beside her Moms bed. The three heard shouting from the hallway. "Sir! You can not go in there!" The grumpy nurse from earlier said attempting to hold the person back.

'Oh Lord Save Me Now' Sonny said to herself quietly. "Do you know who i am? I demand you to let me through now! Or else my lawyer will contact you! I will SUE YOU!" The person shouted.

"Sir. I dont care who you are. Visiting hours are almost over. You can come back tom-" The person was cut off and pushed to the ground. Sonny had her head in her hands and was groaning loudly when the person walked in. Sonny looked up to see Chad Dylan Cooper standing in the door way.

"Mr. Cooper. I will have you physically removed from this hospital" A security gaurd said from behind him.

"You will not touch me" Chad growled yanking his arm away from the mans grasp.

"He is fine. Leave him be" Dr. Stevens said ushering the group of security gaurds away from the room.

"Stevens." Chad said smiling at the blonde.

"Cooper" She replied grabbing him in a hug.

"You two know eachother?" Sonny asked pointing from the Doctor the the Star.

"Alice here was my babysitter when i was younger" Chad said pointing to 'Alice'.

"Chad's like my little brother" She smiled. Sonny felt nervous. Why? She had no idea. She was confused. She wanted Chad. But she didnt. She loved him. But she hated him. Chad knew everyone. She cant go anywhere without seeing Chad or somebody talking about him. She wanted to be away without any guys. Or Chads. Whatever.

"Thats nice. Paige. I think its time we leave" Sonny beckoned her God-Mother out of the room.

"I brought something for your Mom" Chad said holding up Mackenzie Falls Stuff and a get well poster.

"You are relentless" Sonny muttered before walking out of the room. She found her way to a bathroom and threw up.

"Sonny. Are you okay?" Paige asked from the stall door.

"Yeahh, Fine, peachy." She replied wiping her face off.


End file.
